Goken The Brother Of Goku
by Dj Wolfenstien
Summary: When Goku was sent to earth escaping the destruction of Planet Vegeta he was not alone! A Saiyan baby joined him on his journey to earth raised along side Goku as they forged a family bond! Despite the fact they aren't blood related they are brothers! Read as these two brothers strive to save the earth and defeat some of the strongest warriors in the know universe!
1. Chapter 1 - The Saiyan Arrivals!

**Welcome everyone to my first DRAGON BALL fanfiction being a rabid DB/DBZ/DBS fan I wanted to write this for awhile so I hope everyone is doing great and I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Goken: Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed! Also Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release!**

"Hey it's me Goku!" - Speech

" _Hey it's me Goku!"_ \- Thought

" **Hey It's me Goku!" -** Attack

" _ **Hey it's me Goku!"**_ \- Narration

Chapter 1 - Saiyan Arrivals!

The world known as Planet Vegeta is on the brink of extinction at the hands of the villainous tyrannical ruler Lord Frieza. The fear that a Super Saiyan would rise among them and overthrow his rule was enough for him to destroy the planet. But, he would never admit to that so he just used the excuse that he grew tired of the Saiyans existence. Despite this a Saiyan scientist was running through the halls of the spaceport that housed there pods while carrying a young Saiyan baby in her arms.

"I swear my beloved husband..our son will not die by the hands of that monster Frieza.." The female Saiyan had already lost her husband at Frieza's hands she was not about to lose her son.

She ran into a room where a pod was currently being loaded up with another Saiyan baby one she recognized...Kakarot…

She walked over to the pod where the baby Kakarot laid as her son was quietly asleep. "Please Kakarot I beg you...watch over my son…" She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she closed the pod. "Goodbye..my child...I love you…"

The pod soon launched escaping the planets destruction as she watched the pod leave before wiping away her tears. "Alright...it's time I take my vengeance."

She powered up to her max before flying towards Frieza where the only person who warned them about the destruction floated..Bardock..

"Bardock!"

Bardock looked back at the only Saiyan that believed him. "Sabi. I should've known that you'd be here." 

Sabi looked towards Frieza as he sat in his pod with that damn smile on his face. "I just needed to take care of some unfinished business."

"Well whatever that is. It looks like it won't matter much in the end." Bardock held his left arm in pain.

"It'll make a bigger difference..one day a Saiyan will end his life!" Sabi began to create a ball of energy in her hands.

"You know. This is rather strange but, I figured two saiyans will experience death together." Frieza lifted up his right finger creating a massive ball of energy. "Now say hello to hell for me." Frieza just flicked his finger forward.

The ball slowly moved towards them as Bardock threw his own and Sabi shot out her attacks but, it was for not as they were soon engulfed in the ball. Bardock had one last vision he could see his child Kakarot and Sabi's son Okara standing against Frieza.

" _Good luck...my son."_

Planet Vegeta soon exploded in a massive fireball destroying the Saiyans except for six Saiyans. The pod housing two Saiyan babies flew through the vacuum of space while they slept. The hope of the Saiyan race..lies in these two orphans..these two brothers..

 **Age 739 to 761**

After arriving on Planet Earth the the two Saiyan children are found by Gohan and are adopted by the elderly man who names them Son Goku and Son Goken. Despite being...well aliens...after some time Goku suffers an injury to his head forgetting his true mission to exterminate the planet. Goken never received the mission since he was born only a year after Goku and was relatively a kind soul. Goku's angry and meanspirit are lost after his injury and the two are raised as brothers learning martial arts from there grandpa. A few years passed after the incident that killed Gohan after both Goku and Goken turned into great apes after seeing a full moon. After the death of Gohan Goku and Goken are then taken to learn under the turtle hermit Master Roshi who teaches them martial arts beside fellow student and best friend Krillin.

When the two turn into great apes once again they both lose their tails and are reverted back to normal. After some time they meet a friend in Bulma and go on many adventures together in search of the dragon balls. After a few years Goken and Goku manage to reach the top of Korin's tower and begin training under Korin. After training with Korin the two enter the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and encounter King Piccolo. After defeating King Piccolo Goken and Goku train with Kami to prepare for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament where Goku not only wins but, defeats Piccolo. Goken dedicates his free time to become stronger while Goku moves to a family life.

After sometime Goku and Chi-Chi have a son who he named Gohan after their grandfather while Goken continues his extensive training.

 **Present time**

 **(See image for clothing also, look to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 for hair style Type 7)**

Goken was flying through the air as he was heading for Kame House. "I can't wait to see everyone again."

Goku stopped looking towards the see confusing everyone. "What's wrong Goku?"

"I feel a familiar energy coming this way. Wait is it who I think it is?" Goku grew a smile.

Soon Goken arrived he landed on the beach. "Hey everyone! Long time no see!" Goken had a big smile on his face.

"Goken!" Everyone had a joyous reaction seeing him again.

Goken saw Goku and smiled. "Hey Goku how ya been?"

"It's good to see you too Goken. Oh! I have someone I want you to meet." Goku walked over to the small boy and picked him up walking back to Goken. "Gohan this is Goken he's your uncle. Say hello."

"Hello." Gohan was obviously shy meeting Goken.

Goken just chuckled as he waved at Gohan. "Hi Gohan." Goken would take Gohan from Goku and place him on his shoulders making Gohan laugh.

"I can't believe its you Goken it's been so long." Bulma smiled at her old friend.

"I know right? It's been a long time since I've seen you guys I guess I've been to busy training. Heh heh heh." Goken laughed.

"Speaking of which how has your training been going anyway?" Krillin crossed his arms curiously.

"It's been great. I haven't been more focused and relaxed in a long time." Goken would put Gohan down before a sudden feeling came over him and he looked towards the sea nervously.

"What's wrong Goken?" Bulma was confused why Goken was suddenly on edge.

"I sense a dangerous energy coming straight for us." Goken looked at Goku. "You sense it too right?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah I did."

Soon the source of the evil energy revealed itself as a man with long black hair reaching down his back laughed as he landed. "I finally found you Kakarot."

Goku was confused. "Huh? Kakarot?"

"Who is this guy?" Krillin was just as confused as everyone else.

"Kakarot why have you not exterminated the populace of this planet?" The man's scouter went off as he looked over to Goken surprised. "Interesting I didn't expect to see you here Okara."

Goken raised an eyebrow confused. "Okara? What?"

"That is your name isn't it?" The man crossed his arms standing there.

"Look buddy you obviously have the wrong guys." Krillin started walking up to the man. "Why don't I escort you off the island?"

Goken saw the man's tail move knowing something was gonna happen. "Krillin watch out!"

The man smacked Krillin with his tail sending him flying into and through the house wall as Goku saw what everyone else did. "Gah! A tail!?"

"That's good. I wondered how long it took you to recognize me." The man chuckled to himself.

Goken moved Gohan back to Bulma to keep him safe while Goku stared at the man. "Look I don't know who this Kakarot guy is but, my name is Goku."

"Kakarot tell me did you ever hit your head a kid?" The man grew angry.

"Yeah why? I still have a scar on my head." Goku was still confused.

"You idiot you forgot." The man seemed angry about something.

"Forgot what! Tell me!" Goku had enough of this and wanted answers.

"Goku. Goken." The two looked at Master Roshi. "There's something your grandfather wanted me to tell you both." Master Roshi explained how Gohan found them and tried to take care of them but, Goku was wild and uncontrollable while Goken was the opposite. Roshi explained that Goku suffered a serious injury to his head which Gohan thought he might not recover from. But, not only did Goku live he changed becoming a kind loving boy.

Neither could believe it. "We're from outer space?"

Goken looked at the man. "Alright who are you."

The man wrapped his tail around his waist. "Well since you'll both be working for me I like my subordinates to be well informed."

Krillin finally dug himself out of the hole standing again rubbing his head. "You guys need to be careful. This guys bad news."

Goken nodded. "I know. I could feel it when he landed. Even now his energy makes my skin crawl."

The man chose to tell them smiled looking at the two. "You both were born on the planet Vegeta. You are space fighters Saiyan Warriors like me." Everyone was shocked to hear that news. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raditz your big brother Kakarot."

Goku couldn't believe what he said. "Why should I believe you!?"

Goken clenched his fists. "That's a filthy lie!"

Krillin realized something weird about this. "Wait then if Goku is from space then why is he here?"

Raditz explained that the Saiyans would clear out a planet's inhabitants in one of two ways. If a planet has strong inhabitants they send adults to exterminate them. If a planet's inhabitants are weak they send one of their baby's instead.

Goken growled in disgust. "Your nothing more than a space pirate!"

"If Kakarot and you Okara delt out the mission it would take less than a year." Raditz looked up to the sky. "Especially since this planet has a nice big moon."

Goku clenched his fists. "Let me guess we were supposed to blow that up too?"

Raditz groaned. "You fool the moon is what unlocks your full potential! Have neither of you ever seen the moon!?" Raditz looked at them both realizing they have no tails. "What happened to your tails!?"

"They were removed years ago." Goken couldn't stand this.

"You fools! You lost your ability to turn into great apes!" Raditz was angered greatly by this.

"I don't care what you say! My name is Goku and the only brother I have is Goken! Your no brother I ever want to have!" Goku was done listening to this guy.

"Now leave us alone or else I'll make you leave!" Goken popped his knuckles.

Raditz smiled. "So baby brother wants to be left alone. Sadly you're far too valuable for that. You see three years ago our planet was destroyed by a massive asteroid. The planet was lost and our numbers are few. As far as we are concerned there are only six of us including you two." Raditz walked towards them. "The others were off doing a few hostile takeovers. Despite the fact your both not as strong as I expected your help will do nicely. So what do you say?" 

"I'd die before helping pirates like you!" Goku stepped forward.

"It's interesting your son has a tail right?" Raditz looked at Gohan who was scared.

"Leave him alone!" Goken stood beside Goku.

"I see a fire in your eyes Okara. Then you should come with us. You love the fight." Raditz began walking towards them.

Raditz then vanished before their eyes before kicking Goku in the stomach sending him down into the sand as Gohan ran for his father. The second Raditz attempted to grab Gohan Goken punched him across the jaw. Raditz was angered before he punched Goken in the stomach causing him to cough up spit and blood.

Raditz grabbed Gohan. "I'll give you one chance. If you do not kill 100 earth I'll come back and wipe these pests out. You have till tomorrow." Raditz flew away with Gohan as he cried for his father.

Goken held his stomach in pain as Krillin helped him up. "Easy now."

Goken looked at Goku. "His tail has to be a weak point. So we need to go after him only how do we get to him?"

Bulma remembered she had the dragon radar. "Wait we can use the Dragon Radar to track Gohan since he had a dragon ball!" Bulma pulled out the dragon radar and of course they found Gohan's location.

"Alright ready to go Goken?" Goku took the radar from Bulma as Goken nodded.

"You won't be able to stop him your both too weak." Everyone looked around for the source of the voice until Goken looked up to see Piccolo.

"What do you want?" Goken wasn't happy to see him.

"I kept an eye on your last visitor. We may be enemies but, our only chance to win is by working together." No one could believe he was saying that. "You both seen how powerful he is. It means that the three of us have a better chance to overpower him. Agreed?"

Goku wasn't about to trust him. "What makes you believe we'd trust you?"

"You don't. I'm doing this for my own reasons I could care less about your son. But, I won't let him take over this planet because, I plan on doing that myself. As much as this sickens me I'm willing to work together but, after that's over when I meet either of you it'll be as enemies same as always."

Goken smiled. "We'll do everything in our power to stop you. Right now we're a team. We've got your back Piccolo."

"Let's get this done."

The three took off through the air as they headed for Gohan's location which wasn't that far off but, landed them in a large field. From the looks of it was meant to be part of a farm of some kind but, has a massive crater.

Raditz threw Gohan in his pod to get rid of the noise as he walked out of the crater his scouter caught a power level of 710. He looked to see that it was coming from Gohan but, choked it up to the scouter being faulty.

Raditz scrounge up something to eat as his scouter caught three power levels coming. "Weird there's a power level of 330. Kakarot has a power level of 330. There's a power level of 520 as well." Raditz saw Goku and Goken coming realizing his scouter wasn't faulty.

The three dropped down staring at Raditz.

"Look who it is. Baby brother brought Okara and the green man along. So tell me have you eliminated 100 earthlings?"

"I came here for my son! Where is he!" Goku was angered.

"I suggest you listen to big brother."

"You are not my brother!" Goku growled.

"Alright enough talk you know why were her so let's get this over with." Piccolo tossed his cape to the side as it hit with a thud.

Goken was surprised. "Huh Piccolo you trained with weighted clothes too?"

Piccolo took off his turban. "What you thought you two were the only ones?"

Raditz saw Piccolo's power level rise. _"His power level has risen to 400."_

Goku took off his shirt. "That's thirty." Goku then took off his boots. "That's fifty and another fifty." Finally his wristbands. "Two little fivers."

" _Kakarot's power level is now 410."_

Goken took off his cloak as it hit the ground. "That's fifty." Then his shirt. "A forty." Then his boots. "Two fifty's." Lastly his wristbands. "Two tens." Goken rubbed his wrists. "That's it for me."

Raditz couldn't believe it. _"Okara's power level is now 620."_

Goken rubbed his wrists as he fixed his gi as he stretched himself out. "Unless you two got anything else."

Piccolo stretched his arms. "What do I look like your tailor?"

Raditz shrugged off the feeling he had over there power levels and laughed. "You think a messily little boost in power is going to help you! Even if you raised your power levels I'm still ten times stronger than any of you!"

Goken felt his heart race. _"Even so. It's still three on one."_

Raditz had vanished as soon as he charged them appearing behind them elbowing Goku and Piccolo in the back before punching Goken. The three couldn't believe what happened none of them had ever seen someone that fast. Goken charged towards him and began throwing out an assault of punches and kicks as Raditz dodged and blocked each strike. Raditz kicked Goken in the gut knocking him back as Goken back flipped onto his feet.

"Well Okara I'll admit you are more powerful than Kakarot and the green man but, your still nothing compared to me." He grinned.

Piccolo and Goku charged forward and began a combined assault but, Raditz was able to knock them both away while Goken came from the side. Goken leaped up as Raditz ducked a swift high kick as Goku and Piccolo rejoined. Even with the three of them they couldn't land a single blow as Goken went to punch Raditz who jumped into the air. When Goken and Piccolo flew up after him Raditz shot out two large balls of ki as Goken dodged his while Piccolo barely evaded his losing an arm.

Raditz disappeared as Goku looked around. "Where'd he go!?"

Raditz appeared behind him. "Right here!" He kicked Goku in the back sending him skidding across the ground. "Is that it? I was hoping you could make much better sport."

Goken looked at Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo you alright?"

Piccolo looked at him. "Don't worry I'm not out of this fight."

Goken looked at Goku. "Goku got any ideas?"

Goku stood up. "Nah not really."

"Figured since you've been taking it easy I've developed a new technique." Piccolo smiled. "I only need one arm to do it. Only problem is I was saving it for one of you."

Goku chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint."

"No this would make a good test. If it works I'll use it on you two." Piccolo looked at Raditz. "It's going to take awhile to gather the energy to use it. So you'll need to hold him off."

"Goku and I can handle that. You just focus on getting ready." Goken and Goku charged Raditz.

Piccolo started gathering energy as the two brothers began gathering energy as the two began throwing a flurry of punches. Raditz dodged each of their attacks before knocking them away as Goken cupped his hands. **"Ka...Me...Ha...Me…!"**

Raditz scouter went crazy. "Unbelievable his power level is rising! He can raise his energy by focusing in one spot!" Raditz noticed Piccolo's energy rising too.

A blue orb formed in Goken's hands. **"Ha!"** Goken launched the Kamehameha towards Raditz who dodged it. But, Goku used the distraction to grab his tail.

"I underestimated these guys! Power levels 1320 I can't block that!" Raditz looked at Piccolo. "Alright green man give me all you have!"

"It's all yours! **Special Beam Cannon!** " Piccolo launched the beam of yellow and purple beam towards Raditz.

Raditz had barely dodged it as it hit his shoulder guard before destroying a mountain peak as Goken and Goku were shocked to see it.

Piccolo saw him dodge it and couldn't believe it. "He..dodged it..he's faster than the speed of light."

Raditz laughed. "That was a nice little trick. Good thing your aim needs work. Now I'm going to give you what I promised when we first met. Do you remember the name?" Raditz was about to launch his attack until he stopped to see Goku had his tail.

Goku chuckled. "You were careless. I remember how much my tail hurt when someone squeezed it." Goku had Raditz on the ground. "Piccolo can you use that attack again?"

Piccolo laughed. "I knew you had a ne attack you sly dog! Now hold on tight I can only do this once!"

Raditz was trying to trick Goku into letting him go and succeed allowing Raditz to elbow him in the chest. Raditz stomped on Goku's body while Goken flew towards them only for Raditz to dodge and blast him. Raditz kept stomping on Goku causing him to scream in agony till a surprise power level was caught.

"What the..what's this power level.." He looked towards the crater and shock filled his being. "No way.."

Gohan had busted free from the pod as he looked angry. "Leave my daddy alone!"

Goken couldn't believe it. "Gohan.."

Gohan's power was rising as he launched towards Raditz slamming his head into Raditz's chest shattering his armor.

Gohan was going to move to his father. "Daddy.."

Raditz was angered by this as he swiped Gohan sending him rolling across the ground. "Now I'm gonna exterminate you!" Raditz gathered his energy as he launched his attack at Gohan. **"Double Sunday!"**

Goku felt fear run through his body. "Gohan!"

Suddenly Goken had appeared in front of the blast shielding Gohan from the attack as Goku looked on in shock. "Goken no!"

Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes as Goken took the full brunt of that attack.

Goken fell onto his back as he looked at Gohan with a smile. "Gohan...my...nephew…" He managed to look at Goku. "Sorry...big brother...I...wasn't going to...let him..die…" Goken's eyes slowly closed as his life had left his body.

Raditz walked towards Gohan in anger. "That stupid fool. Your sacrifice was meaningless after I!" Goku had grabbed Raditz in a full nelson.

Goku wouldn't let go. "Piccolo! Your attack! Let's go!"

Piccolo laughed as he charged his attack. "Goku you amaze even me! This will take some time! Don't listen to a thing he says!"

Goku was struggling to hold him. "Piccolo hurry!"

Goku held on tight as Piccolo had finally launched the Special Beam Cannon as it pierced Raditz armor and body then Goku's. The beam passed clean through as Goku fell back while Raditz fell forward which it spelled both there ends. After it was all over Goku and Goken's friends arrived to find Goku and Goken dead having paid the ultimate price. Before Raditz's death he left them with a chilling moment that the three Saiyans stronger than even him will be coming. But, Kami came and took both Goku and Goken for a special purpose. They had made a plan to find the Dragon Balls and wish both of them back to life but, first they needed to prepare for the fight ahead. Piccolo took Gohan to train him that way Gohan can control his power.

They had one year to prepare and they weren't going to waste it either meanwhile Goku and Goken were being taken through the afterlife. Kami had requested that Goku and Goken receive King Kai's training which means going along Snake Way. Thankfully for both Goku and Goken they were allowed to try to make it to King Kai's in order to prepare. The two saiyans rushed off to start the journey down Snake Way.

"Come on Goku! Let's race to King Kai's!" Goken smiled as did Goku.

"Your on!"

 _ **And so our Saiyan brothers begin their journey to King Kai's in order to train in order to prepare for the incoming battle! With this comes a great threat that lies waiting for them in one year! Who are these Saiyan's!? How powerful are they!? Find out next time! In Goken The Brother Of Goku Chapter 2!**_

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Well there it is my first chapter in my Dragon Ball Z/Super story I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and come back for the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kamehameha VS Phoenix Cannon

**A/N: Welcome back Saiyans, Namekians, Frieza's and, Earthling's to Goken The Brother Of Goku Chapter 2! Now a recent reader asked how old Goken is and he is older than Goku by a year so people know that. Also I will include Super Saiyan 4 and 5 in this story only my own versions. Also I hope everyone doing great and to lay down the law FLAMINGS will be deleted! I will not tolerate unnecessary flaming just to be a god damn troll. If I see a flaming review I will just gather the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron to delete your review. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Goken: Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed! Also Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release!**

"Hey it's me Goku!" - Speech

" _Hey it's me Goku!"_ \- Thought

" **Hey It's me Goku!" -** Attack

" _ **Hey it's me Goku!"**_ \- Narration

Chapter 2 - Kamehameha vs Phoenix Cannon!

 _ **Last time on Goken the Brother Of Goku. Goku and Goken are lost in the battle against Raditz despite that Raditz was defeated leaving their friends to prepare for the arrival of the other Saiyans! Despite that Goku and Goken had raced off to receive their training to prepare them for the coming battle! Now that Goken and Goku finished there training are they strong enough to defeat the Saiyan's? Find out right now!**_

The Saiyan's that Raditz had hinted at a year ago had finally arrived and began their path of destruction. Despite that Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and, Chiaotzu had met them and tried to not only fight back but, survive. Despite all there preparations it was all for not as Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and, Piccolo are sadly lost in battle. Leaving Gohan and Krillin alone, beaten and, outmatched with little to no hope of winning...Until.

"Well I'm getting bored. I think I'll just finish this." Nappa despite being completely battered was still to strong for the Z Fighters. Only when he tried to destroy Gohan something happened that saved him.

Gohan looked down and saw the Nimbus cloud. "Nimbus?"

Nappa was confused as he looked at Gohan. "How'd he..what the.."

Vegeta looked up to see two fighters ready for battle. Goku and Goken.

Gohan saw them and smiled in joy. "Daddy!"

Krillin had his own smile. "It's actually them!"

A female Saiyan walked up beside Vegeta as her hair reached down her back as she examined Goku and Goken.

Goken and Goku landed never taking there eyes of the Saiyan while Vegeta laughed. "Well Kakarot and Okara you finally decided to show up."

Goku and Goken were silent as Goken walked towards Piccolo's body silently as he checked on him. "Piccolo…"

Gohan knew what happened. "He was protecting me..he saved me.."

The female Saiyan had curiosity on her face. _"Interesting. Okara's power level is way higher than when he faced Raditz. How could someone improve that much in a year?"_

Goku looked to their friends. "Tien...Yamcha…"

Nappa laughed. "Oh these guys friends of yours? They were fun to fight for awhile but, I took care of them all." Nappa then remembered Chiaotzu blowing himself up. "Except for that little guy he blew himself up."

Goken clenched his fists as he glared at Nappa.

Nappa laughed. "While I was beating on these guys they were waiting for you two! But, your too late!"

Vegeta's scouter was reading Goku and Goken's power levels as they kept rising. "Hmm. Kakarot's power level is increasing. As is Okara's."

Goku and Goken walked towards Nappa and when he tried attacking them they vanished before walking with Gohan to Krillin. Goku gave Krillin and Gohan half of a Senzu Bean helping them recover to full strength.

"Krillin you and Gohan are a lot stronger. I can feel it." Goken smiled.

"Yeah we've all improved. But, it still wasn't enough." Krillin crossed his arms.

Goku looked at Krillin. "I think it's best if you two sit this one out. Me and Goken can handle these three on our own."

Krillin had become shocked hearing that. "What!? Goku you and Goken can't! See that big guy over there he beat every last one of us without breaking a sweat!"

Gohan was also scared. "Yeah..he's really strong.."

Goku and Goken began showing their improved strength as they sent energy off their bodies before walking towards Nappa and the others.

Goken stepped in front of Goku. "Let me handle the big guy. You save your strength for his friend."

Goku looked at Goken. "Are you sure?"

Goken nodded. "Let's show them how strong we really are."

Goken and Goku would begin to gather energy as the ground began to shake while rocks began to rise off the ground shocking Nappa, Vegeta and, the Female Saiyan.

Vegeta's scouter was going off as was her's. "Power levels 7000.."

"No it's over 8…" the Female Saiyan smiled a little she loved stronger opponents makes crushing them much more enjoyable as she removed her scouter crushing it in her hand.

Once Goku and Goken stopped the rocks fell back to the ground as Nappa looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta what's the scouter say about their power levels?"

Vegeta removed his scouter as he growled. "It's over 8000!" He crushed it in his hands with a grunt of anger.

Nappa couldn't believe that whatsoever. "8000!? That can't be right! It can't!"

Goken smiled while Goku backed up. "Don't be so sure. We were trained in the ways of the Kaioken."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "Kaioken?"

Nappa charged towards Goken. "Kaio-whatever! Who cares! I'm still gonna crush you!"

When Nappa tried to attack Goken he vanished before kicking Nappa in the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

Nappa grunted in anger as he stood up. "You..you'll pay for that..you'll pay!"

Goken crossed his arms. "We'll see. I'm not even warmed up yet." 

Nappa growled in anger. "Why you! That was luck! I'm the third strongest Saiyan in the universe!"

Goken smiled. "If your friends are stronger than you. I guess that makes you the fifth strongest."

Despite Nappa's anger he laughed before clenching his fists powering up. "Okara! I'm gonna rip you apart!"

Nappa charged Goken as he threw out a flurry of punches and kicks but, Goken continuously dodges each and everyone. Nappa throws a right jab but, Goken jumps over it when Nappa tries to roundhouse him Goken dodges again. Nappa started his flurry again and just like before Goken continues to dodge it.

Vegeta crossed his arms stroking his chin in thought watching. "It's strange just a year ago he couldn't beat Raditz. Now he's making sport of Nappa."

The Female Saiyan was examining Goken closely. "He's so calm it's like he's not even trying."

Nappa throws a powerful punch but, Goken vanishes as Nappa looks around. "Over here big guy." nappa looks to see Goken.

As Krillin and Gohan watched there were amazed that Goken hadn't taken a single blow. "Wow..did you see how your uncle did that?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nuh uh..did you?"

Nappa grew angrier. "I'm gonna get my hands on you and when I do!"

Goken started running towards Nappa as Nappa got ready only for Goken to vanish and land on top of Nappa's head.

When Nappa tries to grab him but, Goken dodges before delivering a punch into Nappa's stomach as Nappa stood there groaning in pain before hunching over. "That's for my friends. All 4 of them."

Nappa fell to his knees. "I was commander and chief of the Saiyan army." Nappa looked up at Goken before attacking. 

Nappa threw out a right then left punch before Goken elbowed Nappa in the back sending him down to the ground slamming into a small boulder.

Nappa recovered going into the air. "I'm through with you! Okara!" Nappa powered up launching the same attack that killed Piccolo.

Goken put his hand out catching the attack as it dissipated into nothing shocking Nappa. "What! No way!"

Vegeta and the Female Saiyan were shocked he survived but, made it look like nothing. "How is he able to withstand that?"

Goken flew up towards Nappa uppercutting him. "This is for Piccolo!" He then axe kicked Nappa.

Nappa went flying down to the ground slamming into a boulder before skidding across the ground. Goken landed on the ground as he shot a look at Vegeta and his friend.

Nappa stood up from the rubble. "You! I hate you!" Nappa tossed a rock at Goken.

Goken moved left. "You hate losing. You never faced someone stronger than you."

"Your not stronger than me! Your strength was tested as a baby your a third class warrior! I'm a Saiyan Elite you low class dog!" Nappa was absolutely livid.

Vegeta had enough of Nappa looking like a fool. "Nappa don't be a fool! How do you expect to win when your so mad you can't see straight! Now settle down! Use your head."

Nappa had taken a breath calming down. "Alright Okara round two. Now I'm gonna crush you!" Nappa soon began to power up again shaking the ground beneath them.

Goken was unfazed by it. "Come on."

Nappa threw up his fingers as the ground exploded while Goken flew up but, Nappa was right there as he began throwing out punches. Goken dodged and blocked each of his attacks before smiling as he broke off.

Nappa smiled. "That was just a taste of my power! See how you like this!" Nappa had let out some kind of attack from his mouth as it exploded.

Once the dust cleared Goken was alive. "That was close."

"Alright that's enough! You hear me Nappa! You've embarrassed us long enough!" Vegeta was done watching this embarrassment.

Nappa chuckled. "While I would love to crush you. I'll just have to let Vegeta and Kayle destroy you. They're the only ones that can stop me." Nappa lowered down. "What can I do for fun?" Nappa looked at Gohan and Krillin before flying towards them.

Goken chased him realizing he had no choice. "Kaioken!" Goken had zoomed towards him punching Nappa in his back before catching him.

Goken tossed Nappa at Vegeta and the now named Kayle's feet. "He won't be fighting anymore. I suggest you go back wherever you came from."

Kayle looked at him. _"He's so confident what the hell was that attack?"_

Krillin looked at Goken. "Jeez I think you really hurt that guy he's not getting up. By the way what was that just now?"

Goken looked at Krillin. "Oh. It's called the Kaioken attack. It amplifies a person's power, speed, strength. Even vision and hearing get a boost. It's sorta like a super version of yourself. But, you need to get the job done quickly."

Krillin and Gohan were amazed to find this out. "That's so great! So you think you can teach me that someday maybe?"

Goken smiled. "Maybe."

That brought up a question Krillin had. "Wait why didn't you or Goku just use that attack at the start?"

Goku chose to answer. "The problem is the increase the in energy could destroy our bodies. If we use it for to long we could die."

Krillin was shocked. "It..could kill you?"

Goken nodded. "Yup."

Nappa reached up to Vegeta. "Vegeta...help me..I can't move…"

Vegeta grabbed Nappa's hand smiling. "The least I could do." Suddenly Vegeta tossed Nappa into the air shcking everyone except for Kayle. "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment when your dead!" Vegeta began to power up before blasting a massive wave of ki towards Nappa.

Once Nappa was engulfed in it he screamed. "Vegeta!"

Soon he as dead which brought Vegeta and Kayle great joy as Goken was still in shock. "He just killed his own man.."

"Well Vegeta I say we not waste our time and kill Okara and Kakarot." Kayle had uncrossed her arms smiling.

Goku looked at Gohan and Krillin. "Krillin take Gohan to Kame house and let us take care of them."

Goken looked at her and smiled. "I know a better place to fight."

Vegeta smiled. "Wherever. Lead the way Okara."

Goku and Goken took off with Kayle and Vegeta following the, as the four Saiyan's flew to a nearby desert like mountain formation.

Once they landed Goken and Kayle were in there own section of the rocky terrain as Goken stood across from her. _"I have to be careful. I can sense her power."_

Kayle smiled. "I'm looking forward to destroying you Okara."

"We'll see." Goken had adopted his fighting stance as did Kayle.

Soon both charged one and other as they began throwing a flurry of punches at one and other while dodging and blocking. Goken blocked another strike before Kayle kneed Goken in the stomach before throwing a flurry of punches. She caught Goken in the stomach with each strike before kicking him in the side knocking him back.

Goken held his side as just smiled. "You know..despite the stakes. I kinda love the challenge."

Kayle laughed. "Is that all you have Okara? I was expecting more!"

Goken smiled. "You'll get your wish!" Goken began to gather energy as he let out a groan before being cover in a red fiery aura. "Kaioken!"

Kayle had a look of shock as Goken's power raised extremely high before he charged her kicking her in the gut making her hunch over coughing up blood. Goken began to throw rapid punches to her jaw and stomach before kneeing her into the air. Goken chased after her but, she vanished then appeared kicking him in the jaw as he spat out blood. Goken backflipped as she shot a massive ki blast in his direction "Kaioken times 2!" Goken dodged her attack as it destroyed a nearby rock formation. Goken flew towards her again vanishing then appearing behind her kicking her in the back. Kayle landed on the side of a boulder launching back at Goken punching him in the stomach. She then blasted him point blank with a ki wave sending Goken into a boulder.

Goken stood up wiping blood from his mouth as his gi and cloak were torn. "Damn..this is tougher than I thought." Goken took a breath. "If a double Kaioken won't do it then I'll have to try a triple. Sorry King Kai it's the only way." Goken felt Goku's ki rise. _"Goku had the same idea. These two are insane."_

Kayle stared at him. "So what are you just going to stand there?"

Goken smiled. "Kaioken! Times 3!" Goken's body had been handling it well as he was covered in the red aura as he powered up.

Goken then charged her as he punched her in the jaw with a powerful punch before laying in a flurry of punches. Goken had kneed her in the stomach before hitting her in the back with an elbow as Kayle was sent crashing into the rocky ground below. Goken started firing off ki blast after ki blast as Kayle dodged each one. Goken had caught up to her and punched her in the stomach with incredible force before she tried to blast him with a ki wave. Goken headbutted her before grabbing her leg and spinning her around tossing her into a nearby boulder. Kayle was enraged as she came flying out only to be dodged as Goken kicked her in the back. Kayle had spat out blood as she held her stomach as she landed on a slightly elevated mountain glaring at Goken.

"Damn you! You pathetic excuse for a Saiyan!" Kayle charged him as she punched Goken in the jaw then in the stomach.

Goken coughed up blood as he caught one of her fists as they entered deadlock before she and Goken began striking each others knees. The blows sent shockwaves throughout the area before she headbuted him in turn. She then started punching him in the gut repeatedly as Goken coughed before catching her fists kneeing her twice in the jaw. He then kicked her through a boulder as she remained stuck in the rock as Goken breathed heavily.

"She's incredible...she won't go down.." Goken then smiled. "That's fine neither will I." Goken held his left arm as his body was in pain from using a times 3 Kaioken.

Kayle pulled herself free wiping blood off the side of her mouth. "Grrr! How! How is he this strong! I am an Elite Warrior! Second only to Prince Vegeta himself! Yet this low class warrior is stronger! Fine! Let's see him stop this next attack!" Kayle flew into the air as she glared down at Goken. "Alright Okara! Let's see you block this! If you fail to do so this planet will be turned to dust!" She began to gather her energy as she charged up her next attack.

Goken had a look of horror. "No! She can't! My body is still recovering. Damn it!"

A red aura engulfed Kayle as she charged up her attack. "Say goodbye!"

Goken gritted his teeth. "I have to try! Don't fail me now body! Kaioken times 3!" Goken was covered in the red aura as he cupped his hands. "Let's see how she likes a Kamehameha!" A ball of ki formed in his hands. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me….!"

"Phoenix Cannon!" Kayle had finished charging her attack as she fired the blast towards Goken. " **FIRE!** "

" **HA!** " Goken launched the Kamehameha towards it as the two beams slammed into one and other struggling to gain ground.

They both pushed with all their might as neither was gaining any ground as Goken gritted his teeth while Kayle was letting out a cry of rage.

" _I have to take it further!"_ Goken had no choice now. "Kaioken!"

King Kai who had been watching the whole time saw what the two brothers were about to do. "No! Goku Goken! Don't do it!"

" **TIMES 4!** "

Goken's power flew against Kayle's beam as it started pushing her beam back as she looked on in shock. "No! It can't be!"

Goken's Kamehameha overpowered hers as she was sent flying into the sky as Goken dropped to a knee. "Gah!" His body was in extreme pain. "My bodies thrashed…" He could barely move as he looked up. "She's not dead. She'll be back very soon..I hope Goku is alright."

Kayle had flew into the air as she managed to escape the blast as she let out a cry of anger. "I am an elite! He should be kneeling before me begging me to let him live! Why does his power surpass mine!" She then realized something. "Wait..he doesn't have a tail. That's it I'll transform into the great ape and squash him! Grr...I hate that from but, I have no choice. Now where's the moon?" She looked around. "WHERE'S THE FUCKING MOON!?"

Goken was taking his chance to recover as she eventually came down. "Here she is…"

"You think destroying the moon will stop me!? Well we Saiyan's can create artificial moonlight!" Kayle had sent a ball of energy into the air as it became an artificial moon.

Goken looked at it. "Oh no!"

Kayle smiled as she absorbed the moon's energy as Goken looked at her watching her transform into a great ape.

She now stood above him transformed into a great ape as she looked down at him. "Now! Prepare to die!"

Goken looked on in horror. "Not good!"

 _ **Consumed with rage and fury Kayle has unleashed the power of the Great Ape with plans to destroy Goken and wipe out the human race! Will she fulfil this horrific plan!? Can Goken stop her and save the earth!? Find out next time in Goken The Brother Of Goku Chapter 3!**_

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Well there it is Chapter 2 I hope everyone is ready to see the battle between Goken and Great Ape Kayle! So remember leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Great Ape 10x Power!

**A/N: Welcome back everyone to Goken The Brother Of Goku chapter 3 I hope everyone is doing great! So I wanted to discuss something that was brought up recently which was a request to make Goken and Goku have the same level of power. Which I honestly don't want to to do because then I'd feel like people would declare Goken is just a carbon copy of Goku and I don't want that to be the case. Goken is meant to be his own character. Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Great Ape 10x Power!

Goken stared up in shock as Kayle had just transformed into the great ape. "It's! It's! A monster!"

Kayle laughed as she looked down at Goken. "Now Okara! Witness the power of the great ape!"

Kayle soon lifted her fist into the air and slammed it down onto the large rock formation as Goken dodged her. Despite her now larger than life size her speed was just as impressive making Goken grow worried that he might not survive. She kept swiping at him but, despite his bodies painful movements he was still able to evade her. Goken managed to get behind her and grabbed her tail as he forced his body to fight as he managed to lift her off the ground.

Kayle was in shock at his surprising feet. "W-What!?"

Goken grunted in pain and frustration as he soon let go driving his foot into her back knocking her to the ground shaking the very earth itself.

Goken wasn't about to give up as he realized he had one last option. "Wait..the Spirit Bomb maybe my only chance." Goken soon raised his arms to the sky calling upon the wind, sky, rivers and, animals to lend him their energy. "Lend me your energy.."

Kayle had gotten to her feet and smashed the rocks Goken was standing on as Goken couldn't charge the spirit bomb. Goken realized something right there that he and Goku had once changed into these monsters and killed Grandpa Gohan. Goken flew through the air as Kayle chase him before he saw Vegeta had changed as well.

Goku saw Goken as he dodged Vegeta again. "Goken! It was us! We destroyed the stadium at the world martial arts tournament and killed Grandpa!"

Goken dodged. "I know! We need to use the spirit bomb but, how are we gonna charge it?!"

Goku realized something. "Goken cover your eyes!" Goken did so as he got in both Vegeta and Kayle's faces placing his hands on either side of his own. " **Solar Flare!** " A bright flash blinded the two apes allowing Goken and Goku to create distance.

Goken landed beside Goku. "This should be good enough."

Now both started to create the spirit bomb as they gathered energy from the earth's living creatures and surrounding areas. Vegeta and Kayle had recovered then found the two gathering energy and quickly attacked. Goku and Goken were about to launch the spirit bombs only Vegeta sent a ki blast from his mouth disrupting the two.

Vegeta started laughing as he looked around. "So much for the great heroes of this pathetic planet." 

"Not so fast Vegeta. Look." Kayle looked to see Goku and Goken still alive.

Goken slowly stood up but, barely. "Goku...can you hear me?"

Goku slowly stood up. "I think I used all my strength just gathering that energy..we only needed a few seconds."

Vegeta and Kayle slowly walked towards them and when they got close they tried to stomp on them. Goku and Goken dodged only to be swatted into a boulder allowing both to stomp on them causing the two to scream. Goku's legs were broken but, Goken could still barely move so he waited and when Vegeta went to squish Goku Goken shot a ki blast hitting him in the eye. Vegeta started screaming in agony. Goku would do the same to Kayle buying them both some time as Goken had just a bit of energy left.

Goken gritted his teeth. "Kaioken!" Goken flew into the air as he was behind them. "I only have one shot at this..I hope Krillin's attack works..." Goken lifted his hand as he formed a destructo disk. " **Destructo Disk!** " The ki like saw blade formed and he threw it as it flew towards them.

Kayle soon went silent as she realized her tail was gone while Vegeta leaped over it while Goken slumped over.

Kayle slowly reverted back. "D..Damn it! My..tail!" She reverted back to her normal state as she grew angry. "You..bastard..I'll make you pay!"

Goken was absolutely drained as he looked down at her. "Well..that's all I had.."

Kayle flew up punching Goken in the stomach as he spat up blood before being kicked into the ground. Vegeta picked Goku up and began squeezing him in his hands causing him to scream in agony. Soon Gohan and Krillin had showed up attempting to cut off Vegeta's tail only to fail as Vegeta dodged it.

Goken laid on the ground as he heaving heavily as he looked up to the sky. "I gave it all I had.."

Vegeta slowly walked towards Gohan and was about to squash him until he stopped as his tail had been cut off. By none other than Yajirobe who used his sword while Vegeta was distracted and quickly took off hiding. Vegeta dropped Goku as he reverted back to normal as he breathed heavily.

Kayle looked back at them. "Damn it..Vegeta had lost his tail as well." She looked down at Goken and started kicking him in the stomach. "It doesn't matter I'll still kill them after I kill you!" When she went to stomp on him again Goken caught her foot. "W-What!?"

Goken shoved her over as he barely stood up. "My body's thrashed..but, I gotta help Gohan..and Krillin..but, I have no energy left." Kayle had stood up angry.

Vegeta had attacked Gohan torturing the small half Saiyan before tossing him down near Goku. Vegeta jumped down kneeing Goku in the stomach before kicking him away. He then stomped on Goku.

Gohan couldn't stand it anymore. "I said stop!"

Vegeta looked back at him smiling. "Sure kid. I'm game."

Gohan had blasted a ki wave towards him as Vegeta dodged going into the air while Gohan followed him. The two started trading attacks as Gohan was barely holding his own as Goku was giving Krillin the energy of the spirit bomb.

"Damn it all!" Goken had headbutted Kayle as both their foreheads bled from the impact.

Kayle had screamed in pain as Goken managed to grab her arms and tossed her down to the ground. Goken still had the energy of the Spirit bomb so he lifted his right arm since his other hand became numb. Goken focused greatly as the energy he gathered turned into a ball of energy he smiled as Kayle flew up towards him. Goken had one last shot as he waited as when Kayle got close Goken slammed the spirit bomb into her. Kayle screamed in pain as Goken fell to the ground now completely done for as Kayle would followed after him.

Vegeta looked to see it and groaned. "Damn it. Okara still managed to defeat Kayle. How disappointing." Vegeta walked towards Gohan ready to end the fight.

Goken laid there as he saw Kayle somehow still alive but, he was done for so he just laid there leaving the rest up to Gohan and Krillin. As Krillin would soon throw the spirit bomb but, Vegeta dodged it so Gohan had redirected it back hitting Vegeta with it. Only problem is Vegeta survived it as well but, Gohan still had a tail so he transformed into a great ape. Thankfully he aimed his anger and destruction towards Vegeta swatting at him. Unfortunately Vegeta found a way to cut off Gohan's tail but, still got squashed by Gohan's slowly changing frame.

Kayle had opened her eyes. "That's all I have left…" Soon her pod came down and she managed to crawl inside.

Vegeta called his pod down and crawled towards it until Krillin grabbed Yajirobes sword and went to kill him until. "Krillin no!"

Krillin looked at Goku. "What?"

"Next time I'll..I'll beat him...on my own." Goku smiled.

Vegeta climbed into his pod and once the pod closed and they both flew into the sky leaving the earth behind them. Goken smiled as he let out a sigh of relief as it was finally over and the earth was safe at last. His body was broken and bloody but, he was alive which was a absolute relief that Goken could let out with a happy sigh.

Goken crawled his way towards the others before stopping next to Gohan and Goku with a laugh. "We did it…"

Soon Bulma, Chichi, Roshi and, Korin arrived in a ship. "Gohan!" Chichi came running out towards them and took Gohan from Krillin coddling the boy.

Krillin tried to tell Chichi about Goku but, it fell on deaf ears. _"Jeez it's not like its your husband."_

Bulma walked over to the two brothers as Goken managed to sit beside Goku. "Are you two okay?"

Goku smiled. "Sorry I don't think either of us can get up to..say hello."

Korin walked up to them both. "You've both done enough I think you two earned a rest."

Goken looked at him. "Master Korin.."

"I have some bad news guys. Bulma..Yamcha..he..didn't make it." Krillin walked up to tell her.

"Which means..Piccolo and Kami are gone as well..along with the Dragon Balls.." Goken took a breath. "

"Right now let's get these two to a hospital. I'm all out of Senzu Beans." Korin wasn't lying about that.

The ship soon recovered the others bodies as the trip towards the hospital was..well..silent with sadness and pain. Gohan would wake up seeing it was over and found out that Vegeta got away but, was going back where he came from.

"But, what about dad and uncle Goken?" Gohan looked around for them.

"Gohan..were here.." Gohan looked at them. "You did..great today son."

Goken laughed. "I'm very proud of you nephew..heh..heh heh.."

Krillin then realized went on to explain that they called Piccolo was called a Namekian and that there might be Dragon Balls on Namek. With that they realized they can wish Piccolo back first and then Kami would come back as well.

Goken closed his eyes. "King Kai..are you there..we could use your help.."

" _Yes I can hear you. I know where Namek is but, before I tell you I wanted to congratulate you on beating the Saiyans."_ King Kai smiled.

King Kai told them the coordinates and explained that Namek might not have any survivors due to a cataclysmic event. Which came to explain why Kami came to earth to survive in case and King Kai had found out that there's at least one hundred of them. So that meant they can wish back there friends and bring them back to life. Only problem means they don't have a ship that was fast enough to make it there so they figured they'd use Nappa's pod to go. Even still they flew Goken and Goku to a hospital in order to receive treatment.

Sadly the Saiyan's pod was taken and ultimately blew up when they tried to get it to them and Goken looked at them. "Maybe Mr. Popo can help us."

That's when Mr. Popo stood on his flying carpet and told them that there might be a ship and Bulma was the unlucky traveler t go with him.

Goken smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Popo will make sure you make it there."

That's when the two of them vanished as Goku looked over at Goken. "Hey Goken you doing okay?"

Goken nodded. "Yeah. I'm doing fine. Just exhausted is all. I'm just glad that we did it."

 **A few days passed**

Bulma told them that thanks to the ship that Mr. Popo showed her they can get to Namek in a few days time.

Goken smiled at that. "That's great. We should be able to get our friends back in no time." Goken slowly sat up while the others got worried until he stood up. "Man..my legs are numb."

Roshi looked at him. "Don't over exert yourself your just as weak as Goku right now."

Goken tried to walk only to collapse. "Gah! Damn it!" Bulma walked over and helped him back up.

She helped back into his bed. "You need to take it easy."

Goken looked at her. "You can't go alone. Me and Goku are too banged up..Krillin think you can go?"

Krillin looked down. "But, I'll need training. I don't want what happened before to happen again."

Goku smiled. "Hey if you go to Namek it might do some good with training there."

Krillin thought about it and smiled. "Yeah your right. When I get back I wanna see you both in fighting shape when we alright."

Goku smiled. "Don't worry about us."

Gohan had been thinking it over and said he wants to go to Namek with Bulma and Krillin since he feels responsible for what happened to Piccolo. Since Piccolo was the one who sacrificed himself to save Gohan from the Saiyans. Of course Chichi wasn't about to let that happened and tried to tell him that he's not going. But, Gohan wouldn't just sit there and be a normal kid he wanted to help because, they are his friends. Chichi was reluctant so Bulma suggested meeting up in ten days allowing everyone enough time to prepare.

In the meantime Bulma worked with the translator and Gohan got a haircut so once the ship and translator was ready it was time to leave.

To Namek!

 _ **After ten stressful days Gohan, Krillin and, Bulma were ready to set out to Namek in order to bring back there friends! With Goken and Goku out of commission it's all up to them to make the trip and make the wish! Going into the unknown is a dangerous act what horrors await them? Find out in the next chapter of Goken The Brother Of Goku!**_

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Well there's the end of the Saiyan arc I hope everyone is prepared for the Namek arc along with...the villainous Frieza.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Preparing For The Journey!

**A/N: Hey guys welcome back to Goken The Brother Of Goku chapter 4 I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and since I declared Super Saiyan 4 and 5 will be in this story I think it's necessary to explain that they will be on par with Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. But, that doesn't mean the raw forms are on par with...GODS! SO! I'm devising a way to make it seem more legit! Also I apologize for the massive delay of this chapter I have been working overtime at work. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Goken: Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed! Also Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release!**

Chapter 4 - Preparing for the journey

While laid up in the hospital Goken and Goku were doing something while they were still recovering so Goken suggested mental projection training. So for hours on end when they were alone Goken and Goku were deep in their minds. Both were training against intensively against one and other as they threw a flurry of punches and kicks towards one and other. Goken kicked Goku in the gut before grabbing him by the collar of his gi and slamming him into the metaphysical ground. Goku would blast Goken point blank with a ki blast. The two charged up a ball of ki in their hands before launching them causing an explosion which forced the two to wake up.

Goku let out a sigh as he looked at Goken. "Wow. This whole mental image training was a great idea."

Goken opened his eyes as he had gotten well enough to sit at least. "I'm glad that it seems to be working at least. I wonder if Gohan and Krillin are doing the same on there way to Namek." Goken thought about it which would make sense for them.

"I'm sure they are!" Goku at least had his happy go lucky spirit.

Goken smiled until the door opened and a familiar face walked in. "Tights? Long time no see!" Goken smiled happy to see an old friend.

Tights smiled at her old friend happy to see him alive and well. "I heard about the attack. Glad to see you two are alive. How ya feeling?"

Goku laughed somewhat. "Kinda hard to move but, okay."

Goken laughed as well. "Yeah..kinda hard to move so.."

Tights just chuckled. "Right. Oh yeah Goken I finally finished making your new gi so when you get better you can try it on!"

Goken smiled. "Thanks Tights! I owe you one."

Tights looked at the time. "Oh got to go! Later!" She left a box with Goken's new gi and headed off.

Goken looked over at the box then realized he can't go and see his new gi. "I wish I could walk right now.."

"Aw don't worry Goken as long as we get those Senzu Beans from Korin we'll be good as new." Goku smiled trying to cheer his brother up.

"I guess." Goken then had an idea. "Wanna do more training? This time no holding back."

Goku smiled. "Definitely! Let's do it!"

Goku and Goken went back to there mental image training only this time not holding back anything as they were using the Kaioken. They were incredibly excited to keep up there training since they can't really do anything else. That is until Korin came into the room with his cane and saw the two Saiyans in the middle of something.

When the two of them came out of what they were doing he looked at them. "I see you two have kept yourselves busy."

Goken looked at Korin. "Oh hey Korin what's up?"

"I was coming by to give you some Senzu Beans." Korin held up a bag full. "Thankfully I was able to grow quite a bit. So be sure to use them wisely."

Goken was tossed two Senzu beans and he smiled as he munched on one as his body was soon fully healed and he was back at 100%. "Thanks Korin. I feel great!" Goken walked over to Goku and fed him the second Senzu Bean.

Goku munched on it as he perked up and hopped up as he smiled in excitement. "Heh hehehe! That's much better! Now we need to find a way to Namek. I'm sure Dr. Briefs has a ship for us."

Korin tossed Goken the bag full of Senzu Beans. "Well that's all I can do for you both. Be careful on your way to Namek."

Goken saluted the cat. "We will!" Once Korin left so Goken walked over to the box containing what he hoped was a new Gi.

Goken opened up the box and found a brand new Gi the colors were a nice navy blue with a black undershirt, matching blue boots and, navy blue fingerless gloves. **A/N: (Think of Vegeta's gloves from GT.)** Goken smiled as it had the Kai symbol on the back and the Turtle symbol on his right side of his chest.

Goku had a brand new gi as well and he smiled. "Well let's get going!"

Goku ran to the window and jumped out. "Nimbus!"

Goken flew beside Goku heading to Capsaul Cops. "Let's go!"

The two flew off as fast as possible as they saw a large ship waiting for them as they landed Goken looked around. "Hello!? Dr. Briefs! You here!"

A woman with blonde hair and a smile on her face walked up carrying a tray with a sandwich saw them. "Oh! Goken Goku it's so good to see you two!"

Goken and Goku looked at the woman and smiled. "Oh hello Mrs. Briefs it's been a while."

"It has been too long! Have you come to see my husband?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah we were hoping that he has a ship ready." Goken smiled as he looked to see a large Capsule Corps ship as an elderly man walked out of the ship. "Oh Dr. Briefs!"

Dr. Briefs wiped his forehead before putting on his glasses and looked at the two brothers. "Ah Goku. Goken it has been a while."

"Yup! So is this a ship that will take us to Namek?" Goku looked at the ship.

"Indeed it is. It isn't as fast as the ship Bulma and Tights took but, it has the same coordinates." Dr. Briefs walked down the ship ramp. "I was thankfully able to put the coordinates to Namek into the computer so when you take off you'll be on your way."

Goku and Goken walked up the ramp and into the ship examining it as they looked all around. "Wow this ships impressive." Goken walked towards the main controls from what it looked like. "Huh? What's this?" Soon Goken pressed a button which soon launched the ship into the air then into space. "Gah! Oh no! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Goku just laughed a little as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well looks like we're on our way to Namek."

Soon Dr. Briefs had contacted them through the ships communication system. "What happened!?"

Goken smiled nervously. "Uh sorry Dr. Briefs. Guess I launched the ship on accident."

Dr. Briefs let out a sigh. "Well your both lucky I had the ship finished before hand. Well I guess I should wish you luck."

"Wait Dr. Briefs is there anyway we can train to get stronger before arriving on Namek? It's gonna be a long trip." Goku stood behind Goken raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. I installed a system into the ship that will allow you to increase the gravity to a higher degree compared to earth. At least to 100 times earth's gravity. Any more and most likely the ship would be ripped apart." Dr. Briefs explained.

"Thanks Dr. Briefs." Goken saluted with a smile.

"Just be carefull you two." Soon Dr. Briefs image vanished as Goken and Goku looked outside.

"Well Goku we're gonna be taking a while. So what do you say we get to work?" Goken messed with the gravity boosting it up to at least 10 times.

Goken and Goku soon nearly collapsed as they felt the shift in gravity as they struggled to stand up. "Okay! This is gonna be harder than I thought!?" Goku struggled to stand.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Goken slowly stood up as he charged Goku headbutting him.

Goku retaliated by kicking Goken in the jaw knocking him back as Goken landed before he and Goku charged each other and exchanging blows. Goken blocked Goku's strikes as he caught Goku's fists and jumped up kicking Goku in the chest sending him to the ground.

Goku got up. "Kaioken!" Goku was engulfed in the red aura and charged Goken as his attacks were way faster than before as Goken blocked Goku's attacks as best he could. Goku kicked Goken in the side of the face knocking him across the ship. Goken slowly got up wiping the side of his mouth before Goku charged him. "Kaioken Times 2!" Goken was covered in the firey red aura as he caught Goku's leg. Goken smiled as he pulled Goku in and kneed him in the jaw. Goku grinned. "Kaioken Times 2!" The two soon charged each other trading blows once again as they traded kicks and punches as Goken and Goku punched each other at the same time. The two fighters fell over onto the ground as they stood up and smiled.

 **20 Times Gravity**

Goken and Goku turned up the heat as they went to times three Kaioken as they traded blows once again as Goken axe kicked Goku into the ground. Goku jumped up as he charged up a ki blast. **"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HA!"** Goku launched the ki wave towards Goken who threw up his hands and caught the attack as he managed to power through it. Goku was in his face and kneed Goken in the jaw as he unleashed a flurry of punches into Goken's jaw and stomach. Goken dodged Goku and axe handled him across the back of his head before unleashing a flurry of punches to Goku's jaw. Goken and Goku caught each other's fists as they pushed against one and other.

Goku smiled. "We haven't sparred like this in a long time. You've definitely gotten stronger."

Goken returned the smile. "Your not to bad either. I thought being a family man would've made you rusty."

Goku chuckled. "Me too. I see spending all those years alone in the mountains on earth made your stamina greater."

Goken smiled as he headbutted Goku and kicked him back. "Yeah. I've also learned a few new tricks."

Goken cupped his hands as a blue and red like orb formed. **"Nova Blast!"** Goken fired the attack at Goku who crossed his arms over his face as he took the attack head on. Thankfully Goku survived the attack as he breathed heavily.

 **50 Times Gravity**

The two brothers took a break from sparring as they began a physical work out routine as Goken was doing one handed pull ups. Goku was doing sit ups hanging upside down as he and Goken were both determined to get even stronger. They would keep up this intense training routine as they were hoping to be stronger than what was waiting for them on Namek.

 **100 Times Gravity**

Goku and Goken were sparring once again as they taken the Kaioken as far as they're bodies could going to times 20. This was extremely strenuous on their bodies but, thankfully with enough work they could use this longer than they should.

After they finished sparring Goken walked over to the controls turning the gravity back to normal and let out a sigh. "Well I'd say we're ready for Namek." Goken reached into the bag of Senzu's and found only they had a little left. "Oh boy..we don't have that many left. We'll need to be careful." Goken ate one before tossing one to Goku.

"Thanks." Goku soon munched on the senzu as he was recovered. "Much better!" He looked over at Goken as he put his gi back on and smiled. "So do you think we'll be ready for this Frieza guy?"

Goken fixed his gi. "Not sure. All I know is we'll need to be ready if we want to bring the others back."

Soon The ship landed as the two warriors walked towards the ship's ramp as Goken tied the bag of Senzu Beans around his waist. The two floated into the air as Goku and Goken sensed that Krillin and Gohan's power were nearly gone. So the two raced off towards them becoming red blurs before arriving at the battle field.

Goku kneeled down to Gohan and gave him a Senzu Bean. "Here try to swallow this."

Goken kneeled to Krillin. "Hey buddy. You okay?"

Krillin laughed. "Never better.." Goken gave Krillin a Senzu bean. "Thanks Goken.."

Goken stood up and looked to Kayle and Vegeta who were both in rough shape. "Looks like they're in rough shape."

Krillin stood up. "Those Ginyu guys are stronger than us. Vegeta and Kayle were unable to beat them and there even stronger than before."

Goken was suddenly confused. "Wait why are they fighting them in the first place?"

Krillin sighed. "Where do I even begin."

Goken put a hand on Krillin's head. "Don't worry and relax." Once Krillin did so Goken read his mind and knew everything..from Frieza to the Ginyu's..to Guru. "Now I get it."

Goku and Gohan walked over so Goken explained everything to Goku who sighed. "Well after all you two went through I'm proud that you two did what you did."

Goken pulled out the last two Senzu Beans. "Hey! Vegeta! Kayle! Catch!" Goken tossed them the tow beans as they each caught one. "Eat them and you'll be fine!"

Krillin and Gohan were shocked to see that. "Wait! Goken why'd you do that!"

Goken smiled. "We owed them a favor. If it wasn't for them you'd both be dead."

Krillin just realized it. "Oh right.."

Kayle and Vegeta ate the Senzu's and were shocked to see they were completely healed.

Recoome looked at the other two. "Why don't you guys give me a read on there power levels!"

The red fighter Jeice used his scouter and laughed. "Don't worry Recoome their levels are only 5,000."

The big guy Recoome groaned. "Aw..that sucks. Just like the others weak and boring."

Kayle groaned in frustration. "Those idiots. They can't tell Okara and Kakarot are suppressing their power. Just how strong are they?"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at them. "There's..no way...did one of them become..the Saiyan of Legends.."

Kayle realized what Vegeta was saying. "You mean..one of those low class fighters had became a Super Saiyan.."

Goken walked up to face Recoome and when he was about to attack Goken elbowed him in the gut and with that one blow ended Recoome. "Sorry about that. You left yourself wide open so I attacked."

Kayle was shocked. "That proves it..he's possibly stronger than any Saiyan in history..he's..become..a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger. _"The first Saiyan in a thousand years..to reach the apex of our race..this low class warrior..has become a Super Saiyan!"_

Goken let out a sigh as he looked at the other two Ginyu members. "This is your last chance! Leave this planet with your lives! Or I'll have no choice but, to take you both out!"

Goku walked up besides Goken and they starred the two fighters down. "He's not kidding!"

Goken and Goku stood perfectly calm as Jeice and Burter stood on either side of them. "Get ready to meet your end!" Jeice and Burter did there signature poses.

Goken glared at them. "You wanna dance or fight?"

Jeice and Burter charged them both and kept zooming past them with red and blue streaks which was weird neither were moving. Burter landed and blasted a ki wave towards Goken which didn't touch him and destroyed a piece of the field. Jeice fired multiple ki blasts towards Goku which didn't touch him either.

Kayle saw it and so did Vegeta. "Vegeta..you saw that right..They're so fast.."

Jeice and Burter landed as Goken glared at Jeice. "Alright I've had just about enough of you." That's when Goken punched Jeice in the face as he screamed in pain before seeing his nose was bleeding. "How...dare you."

Goken was confused. "Weren't you trying to attack us?"

When Burter and Jeice tried to attack them again Goken and Goku blocked each of their attacks before unleashing there power in a unseen force sending the two flying.

 **Meanwhile At Frieza's Ship**

A member of Frieza's army sat on the ship and soon looked out towards a random direction. "Hmm...Interesting." He activated his scouter and saw two power levels. "Hmm…"

 **Back at the battle**

Jeice and Burter couldn't touch Goku or Goken while Vegeta was growing angry. "How did they raise their power levels so quickly. How could they become Super Saiyan's. I need to know."

Kayle crossed her arms. "Vegeta. I say we stay back and watch. Okara and Kakarot aren't even flinching. Something is different about them I'm sure of it."

Goken had kicked away Jeice's crusher ball and when Burter tried to attack them he saw they were gone. "What the!?" 

Goken was behind Jeice and Goku was behind Burter as Goken axe kicked Jeice into the ground. "Surprise!"

Goku had dodged one of Burters attacks before dodging any of his strikes, while Jeice charged Goken and tried to attack Goken who only dodged. Goken vanished before kicking Burter in the back destroying a chunk of his armor before knocking him into the ground.

Goku caught him and tossed him aside. "Well that's that."

Goken landed as he looked towards Jeice who took off. "Some friend."

Vegeta had killed Burter before blasting Recoome into oblivion as he looked at Goku and Goken. "Your both too soft. These guys are savages."

"Vegeta is right. These two are nothing compared to Frieza and at this point he's probably used the Dragon Balls." Kayle crossed her arms.

"Not exactly." Goken caught the two Saiyan's attention. "When you summon the dragon the sky grows dark and a giant dragon appears. Besides you need a password for these Dragon Balls."

Krillin realized they had a chance. "Which means! We can still bring back the others!"

Goken sighed. "Let's hurry and get those Dragon Balls!"

Goku looked at Vegeta. "So what do you think we should do first? You know Frieza better than anyone."

That's when three large power levels are coming fast as Kayle looked towards the sky. "Wait there's..another incredible power coming. It can't be..Coolers second.."

Goken looked at her. "Who?"

"Frieza's brother Cooler. His second in command is here." Kayle clenched her fist.

Goken looked to see Captain Ginyu and Jeice as a third fighter landed arms crossed. "Meet the illustrious Captain Ginyu he's here to discuss our encounter from earlier."

Goken looked at what looked like a Namekian glaring at him. "Your the strange power I seen earlier."

Goken looked at the others. "Krillin you and Gohan go get the radar and find the Dragon Balls. Kayle, Vegeta, Goku and, I will keep these guys busy."

Krillin couldn't believe it. "Your really willing to trust those two!?"

Goken groaned. "There's no choice! Now go!"

Krillin relented and took off with Gohan. "Come on we need to let your dad and uncle handle this."

Vegeta and Kayle would soon leave Goku and Goken alone with Ginyu, Jeice and, the Namekian as Goken looked at the Namekian. "Who are you and why are you helping Frieza torment your own people?"

The Namekian smirked. "My people. Don't make me laugh. There a bunch of weak fools. Lord Cooler recognizes my power. Soon you will too."

 _ **With Goken and Goku's arrival a chance still remains to save the others but, with Kayle and Vegeta leaving Goku and Goken alone will this make things even more difficult? Also who is this strange Namekian warrior? Will Goken and Goku be able to defeat such a pair of dangerous foes? Find out next time in Goken The Brother Of Goku Chapter 5!**_

 **End Of Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay but, work has made it difficult to write lately and I wanna apologize to everyone and hope you all understand. Anyway see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Team up?

**A/N: What is up everyone I hope all of you are doing fantastic as I am right now. So I have a question for everyone reading this do you want to see Towa and Mira after Dragon Ball Super portion is over? I have a plan for after Super. Anyway hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

 **Goken: Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed! Also Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release!**

Chapter 5 - Team up?!

 _ **Last Time On Goken The Brother Of Goku, With the timely arrival of Goku and Goken they were quickly able to turn the tide of the battle! The quick defeat of the Ginyu force seemed with in reach! But, then a mysterious new foe has appeared! Will Goken and Goku be able to defeat this new threat alone? Find out right now!**_

Goken looked at the Namekian warrior who was wearing black and red armor much like Vegeta's as he had his arms crossed. _"This guy's energy is crazy. I need to be careful."_

The Namekian activated his scouter as it scanned Goken's power level. "Hmm. Only 5,000. I know your suppressing your power. So why don't you quit holding back and show me your true power."

Goken smiled as he popped his knuckles as he glanced at Goku who was squaring off with the now named Captain Ginyu. "Alright. Might as well." Goken soo let out a scream as he gathered energy as he went full power.

The Namekians scouter read Goken's power as he smiled. _"Impressive. 240,000. Mine is 1,200,000 at the moment but I believe I need only use some of my power to win but, I will be absorbing more of these Namekians."_

Goken quickly charged the Namek and caught him with a punch to the jaw before unloading on him with punches to the gut. Goken then axe handled him into the ground before launching multiple ki blasts towards him. Once the blasts hit the ground they caused multiple explosions as Goken continued his unending barrage. Before Jeice tried to take a cheap shot punching Goken in the jaw only for it to not affect him. Goken turned to face Jeice as he backed up only to punch Jeice in the gut before grabbing him and kneeing the red warrior in the face. Goken then grabbed Jeice by the leg and started spinning him around as the Namek came up from the ground as he was soon smacked by Jeice.

The Namek shoved Jeice asighed. "Damn it you stupid Ginyu members are getting in my way. This is my fight so the monkey is mine." The Namek flew up and elbowed Goken in the gut causing the Saiyan to spit up blood. He then grabbed Goken by the back of his neck and slammed him into the ground. "I'm gonna plant a dumbass tree!" He soon slammed Goken through the ground and dragged him along before throwing him into a mountain.

Goken coughed as he spat out blood. "Okay..this is a lot harder than I thought." Goken pulled himself free of the mountain and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Well Saiyan. Since your death will come from my hands why not let me know your name." The Namekian crossed his arms.

Goken stretched as he was warmed up. "Alright. The name's Goken a Saiyan from earth."

The Namekian smiled. "You may call me Snayle."

Goken smiled as he let out a cry as he powered up again. "Kaioken!"

Snayle raised a brow confused. "Kaio-what?"

Goken punched Snayle in the jaw as he began unloading on Snayle's stomach and jaw before elbowing him in the face. Goken grabbed his arm and tossed Snayle over his shoulder tossing him into the water below. "Take this!" Goken began unleashing multiple ki blasts into the water as they exploded shooting large gizars into the air. Goken kept firing until Jeice tried to attack Goken only for his fist to be caught then got a punch in the stomach. Goken axe handled Jeice in the back sending him down into the ground before Snayle flew up slamming into Goken's gut. Snayle kept punching Goken in the stomach before kicking him across the face. He then stretched out his arms grabbing Goken and slamming him into a mountain.

Snayle charged up a ball of ki into his hand. "Say goodbye!" He launched the blast towards Goken.

Goken looked up and growled as the aura of the Kaioken covered his body. "Kaioken Times 2!" Goken launched himself out of the mountain as the blast destroyed the mountain in a massive fireball. Goken flew towards Snayle punching him with an uppercut to the jaw before catching his Snayle's arm and began unloading with punch after punch. Snayle caught Goken's hand as he headbutted Goken before punching him across the face. He placed his hand on Goken's stomach and blasted him with a large ki wave sending him through the air. Goken managed to stop himself and breathed heavily as he cupped his hands. Goken went Kaioken Times 3 as he charged up his attack. **"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HA!"** Goken launched it towards Snayle.

Snayle charged his own attack and quickly. **"Raging Burst!"**

The attacks collided but, Goken's was far more powerful as it engulfed him with an explosion.

Goken breathed heavily as he looked to see Snayle who had lost his arm and leg. "Hey monkey! You missed a spot!" Snayle groaned as he regrew his limbs as he breathed heavily. _"Okay. I underestimated this stupid monkey!"_

"You done getting your shit together!?" Goken smirked as he looked at Snayle.

Snayle growled as he grew angry as he gritted his teeth in rage. "You! You! Miserable! Low class! Saiyan Monkey! I'll destroy you here and now!"

Goken growled. "Kaioken Times 3!" Goken powered up again and flew towards Snayle and they began trading blows.

 **With Goku**

Ginyu smiled as he admired Goku's power as he removed his scouter. "I like your body."

Goku was confused. "What? That's..a little weird."

Ginyu would soon punch a hole in his chest as he spat out blood. "Grah!"

Goku was even more confused. "Wait what the? Why'd you do that to yourself?"

Ginyu smiled. "I didn't do it to me. I did it. To you." Goku was even more confused as energy covered Ginyu who smiled. "Change Now!"

 **With Goken**

Snayle went to punch Goken who blocked it only to be knocked back by the blow and sent in front of Goku as the beam hit him instead.

Goken slowly opened his eyes. _"What..the hell happened..Ow! My chest is killing me!"_ He soon looked at his hands and realized something. "Oh fuck me…"

Ginyu looked at himself and smirked. "Impressive your body's power is far greater. I suppose having a Power Level of 240,000 will do that for ya."

Goken looked at Ginyu in anger. "Hey! Give me my body back!"

Ginyu laughed. "Not a chance! Now I'll destroy you!"

Goken held his chest in pain as soon Vegeta, Kayle, Gohan and Krillin arrived as Kayle blasted Ginyu knocking him back.

"Well looks like I get to destroy both Ginyu and Okara at the same time." Kayle smiled.

Ginyu growled as he charged Kayle and started throwing strike after strike but, she blocked all of them. Kayle laughed as she dodged his weak attacks before she caught his attack and punched him in the gut before unloading on his gut with multiple punches and kicks. She laughed as she kneed him in the stomach then kicked him across the face.

Ginyu looked at his hands in confusion. "But, how! His power level was so much higher than mine!" He looked at Jeice. "Jeice what is my power level!?"

Jeice used his scouter and gulped. "Captain it's only 28,000."

Ginyu was enraged. "How!? His power level was superior!"

Goken smiled while holding his chest. "You don't know a damn thing about my techniques."

Ginyu looked at him angry. "What techniques!? Tell me!"

Goken gritted his teeth. "Like hell I will!"

Snayle groaned. "Useless idiots! Fine I'll destroy everyone of you!" Snayle powered up as he created a ball of energy in his hands.

Goku realized it and cupped his hands. **"Ka..me..ha..me..HA!"** The beam flew towards the ball and caused an explosion that sent everyone to fly back.

Goken slowly stood up and looked at Snayle. "Holy shit!"

Everyone looked at Snayle. "Hey Monkey!" Snayle floated with an arm, a leg, and half of his other leg missing. "You missed!"

Ginyu smiled as he looked at Goku. "It's my chance." Ginyu threw out his arms as he charged it. "Change Now!"

Goken saw it just in time as he jumped in front of it. _"Please make it in time!"_

Soon Goken and Ginyu switched back to normal as Goken sighed in relief. "Finally…"

Ginyu growled. "This time! Change Now!" Ginyu caught Goku off guard as they switched bodies. "Finally."

Goku looked at himself. "Oh! Oh no!"

Ginyu was about to leave before Goken punched him across the face sending him flying. "You aren't going anywhere!"

Snayle growled as he had enough and caught Goken in the stomach with a punch causing Goken to spit out blood as the wind was knocked out of him. Snayle began unleashing his full power against Goken as he laid into him with punches. He punched Goken into the air then down into the ground through a small mountain. Snayle landed grabbing Goken by his leg and throwing him across the side of the mountain dragging Goken across its side. Goken powered up to a Kaioken times 4 to escape only to be caught and blasted by a ki blast point blank. That sent Goken into a crater before getting picked up by his bangs and lifted up before being punched in the stomach. Then tossed into the ground and being stomped on as he spat out blood.

Kayle and appeared and kicked Snayle who blocked it but, sent him back as he glared at her. "Damn Saiyans."

Goken managed to stand as he held his stomach. "Thanks for the save.."

Kayle looked at Goken in disgust. "I wasn't saving you Okara. I'm planning on taking out a threat."

Goken just smiled at her. "Well still." Goken wiped the blood from his mouth. "This guys too strong for just one of us. We need to work as a team if we're going to defeat him."

Kayle looked at Snayle. _"Despite my strength..yours still exceeds mine. Snayle is stronger than any of us. He's far beyond any of Frieza or Coolers soldiers. I have no choice."_ She looked at Goken. "Okara I'll team up with you this one time."

Goken smiled. "Thanks Kayle." Goken looked at Snayle. "Here we go!"

Goken and Kayle both charged Snayle who covered up while the two Saiyans began an unrelenting assault of punches and kicks. They were trying to keep him from attacking as they pushed him back until Snayle kicked Goken in the gut and, punched Kayle in the jaw. Goken caught him with a punch in the stomach and grabbed his arm when Snayle tried to attack. Kayle came up upper cutting him before Goken grabbed her arm and spun her around sending her into Snayle as she kicked him in the stomach. Snayle elbowed her in the back before punching Goken in the jaw. Snayle blasted Goken with a ki ball as it exploded. Kayle fired a ki wave towards Snayle who powered through it as he blasted Kayle with one of his own.

Goken looked up as he breathed heavily. "Got..to go..further..Kaioken Times 10!" Goken was covered in the fiery aura of the Kaioken as he launched himself towards Snayle who blocked the punch but, was shoved back by it. Goken punched Snayle in the jaw only to be kneed in the jaw as Kayle looked at Snayle. **"Phoenix Cannon! Fire!"** Kayle fired the red ki wave towards Snayle who lifted up his hands and blocked it and was holding it back. Goken then cupped his hands as a ball of energy formed. **"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HA!"** Goken fired the Kamehameha as Snayle was soon sandwiched between the two attacks as he had tried to push both back. He managed to escape the resulting explosion and punched Goken in the jaw slamming him into the ground. As Kayle tried to attack him from behind only to be caught by a knee in the jaw.

Snayle stood there as he wiped the blood from his mouth spitting some out. "These two are far more troublesome than I thought. But, even still there no match for me. Even together."

Goken heaved for air as he slowly stood up. "Damn..I wish I had a Senzu bean right about now.." Goken coughed out blood.

Kayle was able to stand as she wiped her mouth. "This Namekian is nothing like the others. His power is insane. There has to be a way." She then thought of something and looked towards Goken as Snayle walked towards him so she caught Snayle off guard with a punch in the jaw sending him back.

Goken looked at her. "Thought you didn't plan on saving me."

Kayle glared at Snayle as Goken stood up catching his breath. "Okara. How much time do you need to recover the stamina to use your Kaioken?"

Goken thought about one last attack. "I need one minute. I can only do this once so I need an opening."

Kayle cracked she knuckles. "'I'll buy you a minute."

Goken smiled. "Thanks."

Kayle powered up. "Just this once."

Kayle charged Snayle as he was surprised as he blocked her attacks as she couldn't allow him to attack once. Snayle blocked her attacks as he started trading attacks with her while Goken recovered he needed just a bit more time. Kayle blocked a punch from Snayle as she was getting punched in the stomach repeatedly before being kicked into a crater.

Snayle growled. "I'm sick of this. Time to die!" He charged up to his full power.

Goken cupped his hands. "Take this! **Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HA!** " Goken fired as the blast flew towards Snayle who blocked the attack and felt the power behind it.

Snayle gritted his teeth trying to hold it back. "Im-Impossible! How could a Saiyan!?"

Kayle looked at Snayle and smiled. "Never underestimate a Saiyan's power."

Goken needed more. "This is the end! Kaioken Times 20!" Goken's ki flared as the wave grew and Snayle was overwhelmed by the attack and enveloped in it.

Snayle smiled. _"A saiyan..beat me..not bad..Son Goken..not...bad..."_

The attack vanished as did Snayle's body meaning he was disintegrated by the attack and was defeated and when Goken's ki vanished he fell over.

Kayle looked over at him and sighed. "He actually did it. Not bad...Goken…"

 _ **With the Namekian Snayle finally vanquished a mighty foe has been defeated but, Goken is badly hurt will this affect there chances to defeat Captain Ginyu? Find out, next time in Goken The Brother Of Goku Chapter 6!**_

 **End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 - Brother's Rampage!

**A/N: Hey everyone welcome back to Goken The Brother Of Goku I hope everyone is doing great and enjoying the story! Let's continue!**

 **Goken: Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed! Also Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release!**

Chapter 6 - Brother's rampage!

 _ **Last time in Goken The Brother Of Goku, Goken and Kayle defeated a fierce opponent finally defeating the Namekian Snayle. Unfortunately Goken was badly injured in the battle and needs time to recover! But, with all seven Dragon Balls collected the fighters can make there wish!**_

Kayle had put Goken's left arm over her neck as she flew him back over to where Goku and the others were. It appeared that Ginyu had been defeated only at Goku's expense which left him in need of medical attention.

Goken looked at Goku. "Hey you alright? You seem to be in bad shape."

Goku chuckled as he looked at Goken. "Your not looking to well yourself..eh heheh.."

Kayle just groaned. "Bring them inside the ship. They can be healed in there." She flew back towards the ship.

Krillin and Gohan had picked up Goku and followed after her as did Vegeta. Once on the ship Kayle led them to the medical bay where a pair of healing pods awaited them. Kayle placed Goken into one which wasn't very hard since he could barely move. However Goku was another story..his fear of needles was a problem but, thankfully Vegeta had got him into the pod.

Soon the pods filled up with the healing liquid that soon filled the pods as Kayle finished having the pods start the process. "That should do it. These are older models but, should do the job just fine."

Gohan was confused by that statement and decided to ask. "What do you mean older models?"

Kayle looked at the kid. "The newer models were destroyed."

Vegeta walked off. "Come on. There's some armor for you two to wear."

Gohan and Krillin followed along with Kayle to another room where Vegeta tossed Gohan and Krillin some gear. "Put those on under your clothes."

Krillin looked at Gohan. "Well Gohan we should listen to Goku and put these on."

"Okay." Gohan had removed his old clothes and started putting on the clothes Vegeta gave him.

Kayle had opened a compartment and took out some Saiyan armor to replace hers but, found two others. "Here. Put this on. These are older models but, they'll do just fine." Kayle tossed the armor to Krillin and Gohan before replacing hers.

Krillin and Gohan looked confused on how to put them on. "Uh..how exactly do we wear these?"

Vegeta looked at them. "Just stretch them over your heads. The armor is expandable. If you remember we were wearing the armor on earth."

Krillin and Gohan thought back and remembered them as great apes so it made since so Gohan stretched it and laughed. "Cool stretchy! Heh heh heh heh."

Krillin finally put his on. "Hey Vegeta are the boots and gloves made of the same material?"

"Shut up." Vegeta crossed his arms.

Krillin looked at the two Saiyans. "So your guys armor looks like it gives you better mobility and looks cooler too."

Kayle groaned. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know this was a fashion show."

Vegeta and Kayle looked to be exhausted so they chose to get a nap in so while that happened Krillin and Gohan met up with Dende. Dende had helped them move the dragon balls outside the ship so they can make there wish in secret.

Once they were together Dende soon summoned the Namekian Dragon Porunga and just like on earth the sky went pitch black and a giant dragon appeared. They soon wished for Piccolo to be revived and was brought to Namek but, before they could make there next wish Kayle and Vegeta caught them. They were forcing Dende to make them immortal but..with Guru's death..the Dragon Balls..were turned to stone..

Vegeta was shaking with shock. "Is..is that normal?"

Dende shook his head. "Guru's..dead.."

Krillin looked down. "Without the Dragon Balls..we can't bring back our friends.."

Kayle looked at Krillin in anger. "That doesn't matter! If our wish for immortality wasn't granted Frieza and Cooler are going to...g-going to…" Krillin looked at Kayle who was looking up shaking in fear.

Krillin turned to see what she was looking at and was filled with fear.

"Oh don't mind us. Give us an idea." Frieza and Cooler were floating just above them as Cooler had his arms crossed.

Vegeta was shaking as well as he glared at Frieza and Cooler who landed on the ground.

Cooler was in his fourth from as he looked towards the Dragon Balls. "Well it would seem the Dragon Balls are useless now." He looked to Kayle. "Kayle you disappoint me. I thought you were smarter than that."

Kayle gritted her teeth. "I was a fool for following you for so long. Now my power has grown beyond yours Cooler. Like Vegeta I have reached a legend that was feared by you and your brother. I am a Super Saiyan!"

Cooler just smiled before laughing. "That is nothing more than a legend you Saiyan's use to scare children."

Vegeta laughed. "Mock us while you can Cooler for we will show you our power!"

Kayle and Vegeta unleashed all there power as Vegeta flew towards Frieza and managed to get his attention as Frieza tried to attack only for Vegeta to catch his punch. Vegeta and Frieza were in deadlock as there power flared.

Frieza glared at Vegeta in anger. _"Impudent! Little!"_ Soon Frieza's scouter exploded and they jumped back. "I'm rather impressed Vegeta. Your a lot stronger than I thought."

"This is only a taste of my power Frieza. A Super Saiyan is the strongest being in the universe!" Vegeta smiled as he felt he could beat Frieza.

Frieza smiled. "Well..I guess should show you how wrong you are." Soon Frieza shedded his armor and started to transform into his Second From. He was much larger than before with larger horns. "All done."

Cooler sighed. "You continue to drag these things out for no reason. It's a wonder anything gets done at all." Cooler caught Kayle's arm when she tried to attack him and elbowed her in the gut before grabbing her by the neck and punching her in the stomach. "But, still. I see why you'd drag these out. I'm going to enjoy breaking you Kayle. As I did your father." Cooler dropped Kayle before kicking her through a small hill as she crashed through the rock and beside the ocean.

Frieza had swatted Vegeta away like a bug before he flew towards Krillin and impaled him with one of his horns.

Gohan was shocked. "Krillin!"

Vegeta looked at him. _"Well he's dead."_

Krillin coughed out blood. "This! Is! The worst! Pain!"

Frieza smiled as he tossed Krillin to the side as he went crashing to the ground. "Well that was fun."

Cooler had been beating down Kayle with punch after punch as she coughed out blood before he grabbed her and tossed her to the side. "So this is a Super Saiyan. I expected more from you. Then again you'll always be a weak fool."

Kayle gritted her teeth before charging her ki in her hand. "How dare you mock me!" She charged up an attack as she threw her hand out. **"Phoenix Crusher!"** A red ball of ki flew towards Cooler who simply caught it with his hand and sent it into the air like it was nothing.

 _ **Frieza's Ship**_

Goken was in the healing chamber as he could feel two unfamiliar energies. _"I sense two sinister energies near Gohan..I can't sense Krillin's...This thing better finish soon! Before it's too late!"_

 _ **Battlefield**_

Frieza looked towards the others with a smile. "Well I suppose I should finish up." Soon he sensed something coming and he dodged it only part of his tail was gone. "Alright who has the balls!" He looked to see Krillin who was supposed to be dead earlier alive.

"Hey Frieza! I'm immortal!" Krillin took off with Frieza coming after him.

Meanwhile Kayle had been kicked towards Gohan and he looked at her while she struggled to stand. "Kayle!? Are you alright!?"

Cooler walked towards them. "As amusing as it was to see my little shit brother get his tail cut off. I'll finish her off and destroy this pathetic pile of Saiyan garbage. Then she'll get to see her father in hell."

Gohan gritted his teeth as anger filled his body as he clenched his fists. "You..animal!"

"Pardon?"

Gohan had kicked Cooler in the stomach with great force before uppercutting him into the air. He them followed up by repeatedly punching Cooler in the stomach with punch after punch. He then kicked Cooler into the ground before unleashing a flurry of ki blasts down onto Cooler.

Kayle had recovered enough to move and looked at Gohan go. _"This kid..his power is rising through his anger.."_

Gohan charged up one more attack as he held it over his head. **"Masenko!"** Gohan had thrown it down into the large ball of ki causing an explosion.

When the dust and smoke cleared Cooler was laid out before he stood back up dusting himself off. "Well..that happened."

Cooler floated back into the air just as Frieza had come back. "I will mount your head where my tail used to be!"

Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin and, Kayle fired multiple ki blasts at them in hope of doing something. But, when the dust cleared they weren't scratched. Cooler had vanished and appeared in front of Vegeta and kicked him in the gut before grabbing him and Kayle by the neck. He slammed their heads together before tossing Kayle down into the ground. He then tossed Vegeta towards Frieza who axe kicked him into the water.

Dende saw Kayle laying there so he ran over to her and began to use his power to heal her. "Don't worry I'll help you."

Piccolo had finally arrived and his power was greater than before as he looked at Frieza and Cooler. "Gohan. You all stay back I'll handle this."

Vegeta had crawled out of the water to see Piccolo. _"What the hell? How is his power so high? He was nothing like this on Earth!"_

Frieza smiled. "Well it appears I missed one."

Piccolo didn't even flinch. "Shut the hell up."

Frieza grew angry. "Alright I guess I'll kill you now!"

Piccolo had blocked Frieza's punches and kicks and landed a punch of his own and was actually holding his own. Piccolo kicked Frieza in the jaw before spin kicking Cooler in the gut as he blasted Cooler with a ki wave.

Gohan smiled in joy. "He's actually doing it! He's standing up to them both!"

Krillin looked at Gohan in joy as well. "Hey your right! We might actually get out of this alive!"

Once Dende finished healing Kayle she stood up shocked. "You..healed me?"

Dende nodded. "Yes..I did..you were fighting those two so.."

Kayle looked back up to see Piccolo holding his own against Cooler and Frieza. "The Namekian seems to be stronger. We may actually win."

Piccolo kicked Frieza in the stomach before blocking Coolers kick while Frieza growled in anger. Piccolo kicked Cooler in the jaw before dodging Frieza's attack. Just then Cooler and Frieza blasted Piccolo at the same time sending him to the ground with an explosion. But, Piccolo stood up unharmed only having his cloak and turban ripped so he removed thm.

 _ **Frieza's Ship**_

Goken felt the sudden arrival of Piccolo's power. _"Wow..Piccolo must've trained hard with King Kai if he's this strong..hopefully he can keep it up awhile longer."_

 _ **Battlefield**_

Frieza smiled as he and Cooler both blasted a large ki wave at Piccolo which caused a large explosion. When the dust cleared Piccolo was battered but, alive as his turban and cloak were both torn up.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "He's okay thank goodness."

Cooler smiled. "Well it appears your stronger than we first thought. Impressive."

Piccolo took off his cloak. "You underestimated me. That will be your downfall." Once Piccolo tossed his cloak to the side he removed his turban popping his neck and knuckles.

"Well then. I suppose I should do something about this. Allow me to show you my third from Namekian." Frieza smiled before he began to let out a roar as he began to transform.

Cooler shook his head. "Absolutely pathetic little brother. Then I might as well do the same." Cooler began to transform as well as he went into his final form.

Piccolo couldn't believe that these two were getting stronger and now realized he is in trouble.

 _ **Frieza's Ship**_

Goken felt the rise in power. _"Oh no..those powers..are rising..this isn't good."_

 _ **Battlefield**_

After a short time Frieza went into his final from after dispatching Piccolo who was beaten and in need of help.

 **(A/N: Let's all be honest no one likes Frieza's third form anyway..)**

Frieza was beating on Vegeta as Cooler was doing the same to Kayle as the two Saiyans were in deep trouble. Cooler was kicking Kayle when she was down as he tossed her across the ground as she laid there coughing up blood.

"I think that's enough. It's time to destroy these pathetic monkeys once and for all." Cooler lifted his hand and charged a ball of ki ready to end it.

 _ **Frieza's ship**_

The healing pod soon finished as Goken was back at 100%. _"I'm healed!"_ Goken soon blasted a hole in the pod getting out as did Goku. "Goku we need to hurry."

"Yeah." Goku and Goken soon flew out of the ship as he looked himself over. "Wow. I feel stronger than before."

Goken son realized it. "Yeah. I feel like we grew stronger. Hopefully it will be enough."

Goken and Goku sped off to help the others moving at top speed.

 _ **Battlefield**_

Cooler was about to end Kayle's life before he sensed a strong power coming there way so he stopped and looked towards the powers direction.

Goku and Goken arrived as they stood across from Frieza and Cooler as they glared at the two evil fighters.

Gohan smiled. "Daddy! Uncle Goken!"

Krillin smiled. "They made it."

Piccolo smirked. "It's about time."

Cooler looked at Frieza with his arms crossed. "Well it appears that you missed another pair of Saiyans. I expected that you would lack the ability to completely destroy them all."

Frieza just groaned lightly as he pointed a finger at them.

Krillin realized what was about to happen. "No! Don't try and block it!" He and Gohan moved.

"You fools die." Frieza shot a beam towards Goken first who knocked it to the side as Frieza was angry and fired multiple ki beams at the two saiyans. Goken and Goku deflected them all with one hand keeping them away from the others as the dust cleared. "One hand each..not only did they deflect all of them but, they kept them away from their friends."

Vegeta started to laugh despite his state. "Frieza Cooler you fools..Kakarot and Okara aren't just ordinary Saiyans.."

Kayel smiled as she smirked at the two tyrants. "Kakarot and Okara are Super Saiyans."

That caught Coolers attention while Frieza was shocked.

Vegeta laughed. "That's right..if there's a god he must be good to us for letting us live to see this day..to see you two beaten by Saiyans.."

Kayle smiled. "Who would've thought..lonely soldiers like you two..Kakarot..Okara I commend you both.."

Frieza and Cooler shot a beam through the two wounded Saiyans as Goken looked on in horror. "Oh no! What's your problem! They weren't threats anymore! They couldn't even defend themselves!"

Vegeta coughed up blood as Frieza looked at him. "It was the only way to shut them up. On and on about this stupid legend!"

Kayle looked at Goken and Goku. "Okara..Kakarot listen to me..you need to forget your feelings..it'll get you killed.."

Goken looked at Kayle. "Please save your strength."

Kayle gritted her teeth. "No..listen to me..They don't care how they win..this is all a game to them..no rules.." A tear fell from her eye. "They took us..when we were only children..they threatened to kill our fathers if we didn't do what they asked..we did everything they wanted and more but, they killed them anyway along with the others.." She slowly reached towards Goken. "Don't let them do it..to anyone else..please.."

Vegeta had tears falling as well finally letting out his pain. "Stop them…"

Soon both would take their last breaths as the wind blew past them as Goken stood there. "Kayle..Vegeta.." Soon Goken used his energy to create two graves as he picked up Kayle. "You held that in for so long." Goken laid Kayle in one while Goku laid Vegeta in the other. "Hearts of stone couldn't shed tears like that. They turned you two into monsters never letting you live your own lives." Goken started covering Kayle's body. "You had fiery wills of true Saiyan's please share it with us. Cause we need it."

Goku stood up and glared at the two. "Kayle was right. You two have no honor. Well now it's your turn!"

Goken clenched his fist. "We are going to finish you."

Cooler smiled. "Well I believe I see two dead monkey's-"

Goken caught Cooler with a kick to the jaw sending him flying before he elbowed Frieza in the back of the neck. Goken soon kicked Frieza to Goku as he flew towards Cooler who landed on a piece of land while shaking off the attack.

Goken landed across from him and glared at Cooler. "We'll play by your rules Cooler."

Cooler lifted a hand and fired a ki blast towards Goken who knocked it away before deflecting another. "Impressive..your far stronger than any Saiyan I've ever seen."

Goken smiled. "Glad I could impress."

"Well then I hope your ready to die." Cooler blasted a large ki wave towards Goken.

Goken dodged it and kicked Cooler in the jaw sending him flying through the air but, Cooler recovered only to be punched in the gut by Goken. Goken unleashed a flurry of punches into Cooler's stomach before kneeing him in the jaw. Goken tried to follow up only to be smacked down by Cooler's tail before grabbing Goken by the neck. He would punch Goken into a mountain followed up by kicking him straight through it. He then fired a ki wave but, Goken fired one dodging it as the explosion created a cloud of smoke so Cooler started firing into it.

Goken noticed he was missing each time. "Hey..he can't sense my energy? That gives me an idea."

Goken fired a pair of ki blasts which Cooler dodged. "Nice try! I wasn't going to fall for that so easy!"

"Incoming!" Goken came from out of nowhere and hit Cooler across the face with both boots sending him crashing into an island. Goken followed it up by firing a ki blast that destroyed the island as he landed on another nearby. Goken looked around knowing that Cooler wouldn't be beaten so easy till he felt a presence behind him and taking a knee to the jaw. Cooler started punching Goken in the jaw and gut before blasting Goken with a ki blast. Goken had managed to hold the blast back only to be forced back by the blast as he was pushed against the ground. The ground caves and Goken is thrown into the ocean below before forcing the blast into the air.

Goken took a second to compose himself as he thought about the situation. _"Hmm. Coolers far stronger than I thought."_ He then remembered Cooler can't sense his energy. _"Wait that's it! Kamehameha!"_ Two balls of ki formed as Goken moved back. _"Okay just stay there."_

Cooler crossed his arms as he waited. "I know this is new monkey but, its called a bath."

Goken then fired the two balls of ki which distracted Cooler long enough for Goken to come out of nowhere and knee Cooler in the face. Goken then grabbed Cooler's tail and began spinning him around before launching him into the air. Goken then cupped his hands. **"Ka..Me..Ha..Me..HA!"** Goken fired the large ki blast towards Cooler who was engulfed in the blast that exploded. Goken breathed heavily as he landed looking where Cooler was.

Cooler was alive but, scratched. "Amazing. I've never met someone like this before. He's stronger than any Saiyan I've faced. Even the greatest were mere child's play. Yet..he's fantastic."

Goken glared up at Cooler who slowly landed in front of him. _"What's he doing.."_

"I finally understand. You killed Snayle not Kayle. Yes you did it. It appears the Super Saiyans does exist then. That's the only reason you were able to defeat him." Cooler seemed to like understanding what happened.

"That's right. Well I wouldn't have if he wasn't so despicable." Goken smiled.

"Well it'll take more than a Super Saiyan to stop me." Cooler smirked under his mask.

Goken sighed. "Look I don't care about a stupid legend. See. It's me that's going to stop you."

Cooler chuckled. "Well then let's see what you're made of monkey!"

Goken charged Cooler and the two baegan unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks towards one and other as Goken blocked Coolers punches. Cooler blocked Goken's kicks as he began enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. Cooler then caught Goken's hand and punched him in the jaw and slammed him into the ground. Cooler would then kick Goken across the ground before firing a ki blast which exploded. Once the smoke cleared Goken stood there arms crossed over his face before sighing as Cooler fired blast after blast. Goken jumped back dodging each one as he fired one right back at Cooler who blocked it. Cooler soon caught Goken with a kick in the gut before whipping him with his tail across his face sending Goken crashing into the ground. Cooler soon slammed a foot down on Goken's chest causing the Saiyan to cough up blood. Cooler raised a hand into the air as he charged up another ki blast only to get one blasted in his face. Goken kicked Cooler off of him as he grabbed Cooler's leg pulling him into a knee to the face.

Goken kicked Cooler in the face again as he fired a ki blast hitting Cooler in the face again before punching him in the stomach. Goken then axe handled Cooler into the ocean before charging up another attack. **"Nova Grenade!"** Goken tossed a ball of ki into the ocean which then exploded in a massive wave of water and fire. Cooler slowly came out of the water as he floated up towards Goken who floated there.

"Well I am impressed. Your no ordinary Saiyan. I believe it's time we get down to business." Cooler crossed his arms glaring at Goken.

"There's probably a reason for that. But, I couldn't tell you. Now I say we get to it I have better things to do than stare at you all day." Goken glared at Cooler.

Cooler chuckled. "So where would you like to be. Ground? Or here in the air?"

Goken smiled. "Yeah ground sounds good. I'm a grounded kinda guy."

"Very well." Cooler looked for a spot before motioning towards one and flying off with Goken behind him.

Goken and Cooler landed on a large island as they stood across from each other. "Yes this will make a great place for your funeral." Cooler looked at the land they stood on. "So which do you prefer roses? Or daisies?"

Goken started taking off the top of his gi since it was torn up. "I'll leave that up to you." Once he had it off he tossed it to the side smiling. "I trust you."

"Well I'm glad you're more accepting of your fate since you will die here." Cooler crossed his arms.

Goken smiled. "We'll see."

 _ **Does Goken have the power to defeat Cooler and save the planet? Or is Cooler's power way to much for the Saiyan hero? Find out next time in Goken the Brother Of Goku.**_

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Legend Awaken's

**A/N: Hey guys welcome back to Goken The Brother Of Goku Chapter 7 I hope everyone is ready to continue the Namek/Frieza Arc as much as I am! Anyway let's continue!**

 **Goken: Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed! Also Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release!**

Chapter 7 - The Legend Awakens

 _ **Last time on Goken The Brother Of Goku! Goken and Goku had finished recovering from their earlier injuries and had finally arrived to do battle with the villainous Frieza and Cooler! With Vegeta and Kayle's dying words giving off the fact that the Legendary Super Saiyan will be their demise! Is the Legend true?! Find out right now!**_

Goken stood across from Cooler after he removed his gi top since it was badly was damaged as was the rest of his clothes. "We'll see."

Cooler laughed. "You truly are a interesting Saiyan. I'm almost pleased my brother didn't destroy all of you."

Goken gritted his teeth jumping into a Kaioken times 10 which soon caused Goken to power up being covered in the fiery aura of the kaioken before charging Cooler. He began to throw out a barrage of punches that Cooler dodged and blocked. Goken continued his assault as he threw punch after punch only for Cooler to catch his fist and smack him with his tail. Cooler grabbed Goken's head and kneed him in the face before punching him in the stomach. He then slammed Goken into the ground dragging him beneath the ground before slamming him into a mountain finishing by kicking him through it. Goken slammed near the shore before climbing out of the water and breathed heavily.

Cooler landed looking at Goken. "That all you got monkey?"

Goken growled before powering up again only going to Kaioken times 20 before cupping his hands. **"Ka..me..ha..me..HA!"** Goken fired the large blast towards Cooler who kicked it sending it back but, Goken dodged it. But, Cooler soon appeared in Goken's face and punched him in the stomach before firing a ball of ki which sent Goken flying again slamming into the shore.

Goken slowly sat up out of the water as he charged up another attack. **"Nova!"**

Cooler vanished before appearing behind Goken. "Too late monkey!"

Goken smirked which confused Cooler before he suddenly fazed out which shocked Cooler until he noticed Goken behind him. **"Cannon!"** Goken blasted Cooler with a large red ki wave that sent Cooler slamming into and through the ground into the ocean. Goken started unleashing a barrage of ki blasts towards the ocean causing explosions in the water. But, soon a blast came out of the water which knocked Goken down onto the ground as Cooler walked out of the water.

"You actually fooled me there. But, trust me it won't happen again." Cooler looked at Goken with his arms crossed.

Goken growled as he charged Cooler only to be dodged as Cooler vanished causing Goken to stop dead in his tracks. _"Okay..just gotta stay calm. I can't get to anxious. Now where'd he go?"_

Soon Cooler appeared and wrapped his tail around Goken and started choking him. "Well monkey anything to say now?"

Goken struggled to free himself as he collapsed to one knee. _"Gotta..think..of something!"_ Goken then bite down on Coolers tail.

Cooler groaned as he released Goken before punching him across the face. "You bastard! You bit my tail!"

Goken sat up looking at Cooler. "You punched me in the face!"

Cooler grabbed Goken and punched him in the stomach as he spat up blood before being headbutted and thrown across the ground.

Cooler soon grabbed Goken by the face and was forced under the water as Cooler stood on his head. "Just tell me when you need air."

Goken struggled to to get free and get air but, his muscles were starting tensing up as his lungs were being filled with water. _"I..can't breath...need...to...get…..free….."_ Goken soon stopped moving.

 _ **Goken's mind**_

"Your failing your race Okara." Goken turned around to see Kayle standing there. "Your about to let Cooler succeed by dying here. You must be what your are. Your a Saiyan warrior."

Goken just gritted his teeth. "But, I never was a Saiyan."

"It does not matter what you are or aren't Okara." Goken looked to see Vegeta. "You and Kakarot are the last of our race. The blood of the Saiyan race flows through your body. Your brothers and sisters lost our world lost. My father..your father..lost." Goken saw Vegeta and Kayle as children. "The hopes of our race lay with you."

Goken saw as they were now back to being adults but, Vegeta's father, Kayle's father and, his own stood there. "Cooler and Frieza are tormented by a legendary warrior. We dreamt of being that warrior but, they broke us down. Just as your being broken now. It all rests on you. You are our last hope. To defeat Cooler and Frieza. To avenge our race!"

 _ **Battlefield**_

Cooler looked down crossing his arms. "Any last words monkey or is it going to be gurgle gurgle gurgle?"

Soon an explosion of energy erupted from the water as Cooler had backed up as the water settled and Goken floated there anger across his face. "Yeah!" Goken jumped into a Kaioken Times 20 as the aura covered his body. "Kaioken!"

Cooler raised a brown confused. "Kaio-what?"

Goken soon decked Cooler across the face with an powerful punch to the face before appearing behind him and kicking him up into the air. Goken soon appeared over Cooler and punched him down into a nearby mountain cupping his hands, **"KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!"** Goken fired the large blast of ki slamming into both Cooler and the mountain causing a humongous explosion that sent shockwaves everywhere. Goken floated there breathing heavily as that last one took a lot of him but, it took more out of him than he thought so he landed as Cooler climbed out of the rubble and water anger filling his body.

Goken glared at Cooler. "I don't care if your a million times stronger than me! Your a monster that has killed too many innocent people! You destroy their homes! You destroy their families! You even murder children! Well no more! Even if it kills me I won't let you destroy anymore!"

"Well then your death will become your reality!" Cooler charged Goken catching his fist before punching him in the gut.

Goken spat up blood but, he gritted his teeth and headbutted Cooler and punched him in the stomach in turn. He then kicked Cooler in across the face before beginning to unleash a flurry of punches to Coolers stomach. Cooler soon wiped Goken across the face with his tail sending Goken skidding across the ground. Cooler soon fired a ki blast that Goken caught with his hands and slowly pushed against it before dodging it. Cooler soon fired a blast from his finger that nailed Goken in the shoulder. He kept firing hitting Goken in each shoulder, his stomach, and his legs. Goken was knocked back slamming into the ground but, he felt a new energy..the Spirit Bomb..that's it..if Goku can charge it..

Goken slowly stood up and held his side. "That all you got Cooler! I'm still standing!"

Cooler growled growing angry. "Why you little!"

Goken soon punched Cooler into the ground as he soon blasted him before flying towards Goku which caused Cooler to follow. _"That's it..follow the birdie.."_ Goken could feel the Spirit Bombs energy and smirked as he saw Goku. "Frieza!" Frieza looked to see Goken before being decked in the face as Goken then grabbed Frieza's tail. When he saw Cooler he swung Frieza into his brother slamming both into the ground.

Goku looked at Goken as he held up his hands. "Thanks Goken..you okay?"

Goken breathed heavily as he looked back at Goku. "Ask me that after we defeat these two."

Frieza and Cooler stood up and when they did Goken charged them both as he began to throw out punches and kicks to keep them busy. But, it was two on one and Goken was losing his earlier advantage as he was on the receiving end of a beatdown. Cooler and Frieza were now beating him back and forth like a ping pong ball.

Frieza soon blasted Goken into the ground as he walked over to him. "I think I'm done. As fun as beating a Saiyan is. I find no more fun now." Soon he looked up when he saw a glare in the water and found it. "What is that?" He realizes Goku was creating that ball. "Well it won't matter once I've dealt with you." He aimed a finger towards Goken.

Goken looked at Frieza. "I'm not..done!" Goken popped up throwing a punch before frieza caught it.

"Say goodbye." Frieza had a small ball of ki on his finger.

Soon Piccolo came in and saved him as Goken soon attacked Cooler. "Thank's Piccolo."

Piccolo helped Goken stand. "We need to keep Goku safe while he charges the Spirit Bomb."

Goken nodded as Frieza and Cooler got back up charging the two of them Goken managed to keep up with Frieza as he dodged Frieza's attacks. Piccolo wasn't as lucky as he was being beaten by Cooler but, Goken soon saved Piccolo when he felt the Spirit bomb was ready.

So he charged Cooler slamming him up into Frieza looking to Goku. "DO IT!"

Goku soon threw down his arms as the Spirit Bomb as the massive ball of energy came crashing down on Cooler and Frieza. The two tried to hold it back but, it became to much for them and soon the surrounding area was engulfed in an explosion. Once the smoke cleared the land around the area was gone but, soon Piccolo came out of the water as did Goken who pulled Goku up. Gohan and Krillin ran towards them with joy.

"Goku..we did it..we actually did it!" Goken smiled as he sat down.

Goku smiled as he was slowly helped up by Gohan while Krillin helped up Goken as the two had a smile. But, sadly that was short lived as a sudden beam pierced Piccolo's chest as his body fell onto the ground.

Krillin was shaking in fear as he looked back up to see Cooler and Frieza still alive! "N-No way!?"

Frieza stood there anger covering his face as Cooler had stood beside him anger clearly shown through his body language.

Goken gritted his teeth as he couldn't believe that they survived the Spirit Bomb. "Damn it.."

Cooler soon aimed at Krillin as he was hit by a sudden ball of ki but, was lifted into the air. "You are nothing but, a nuisance."

Goken felt shock shoot through his body as he looked at Cooler. "No! Don't do it!" 

Cooler closed his fist as Krillin let out a cry. "Help me!" Soon Krillin was killed in an explosion as his body was gone.

Goken, Goku and, Gohan stood there in shock after witnessing his death.

 _ **King Kai's Planet**_

King Kai gasped in shock as he shook while the others were confused and fearful as Chiaotzu looked at King Kai. "Who was it t-this time?"

King Kai looked down. "It was Krillin.."

 _ **Battlefield**_

Goku and Goken stood there anger filling there bodies as Cooler laughs. "I think out of everything I've done. That might be my favorite."

Goken gritted his teeth with rage. "You..ruthless..heartless..bastard!"

Goku slowly shook with anger crossing his face. "We won't let you. Get away with this!"

Frieza chuckled as he looked at the two Saiyans. "What's wrong? Are you angry?"

Goken and Goku had started to shake as the rage filled there bodies as the world around them started to react violently as waves crashed into the island. The waters roared while lightning soon started coming down with thunder booming through the sky.

Small rocks started to come out of the ground as the earth beneath them shook while lava erupted nearby as Goken clenched his fists. "I will make you! Suffer!"

Something changed as each of the Saiyan's hair started to change as it started to stand and started flashing a strange golden color. After the rage consumes the two Saiyan's they let out a yell of anger they transformed, as their hair was now a golden blonde and was spiked as a golden aura covered their bodies showing a new rise of power.

They had become Super Saiyan's! 

Gohan stood there in shock as Goken turned looking at him. "Gohan listen very carefully. Take Piccolo, find Bulma and take the ship off this planet." Gohan just stood there frozen which Goken couldn't stand now. "Do as I say right now! Before I lose what little sense of reason I have left!"

Gohan snapped out of it. "Right!" Gohan soon ran over to Piccolo.

Cooler couldn't believe this. "Saiyans are only able to turn into apes. What is this?"

Goku looked at Gohan. "Get out of here Gohan right now."

Gohan looked at his father and uncle. "But, what about you two?"

Goken looked at Gohan. "Don't worry about us. We're right where we need to be. Now go!"

"Okay." Gohan put Piccolo on his back. "Come on Piccolo." He started to fly away escaping.

Frieza smiled. "You think I'm just gonna let you leave that easily?"

Goken noticed this immediately and appeared in front of Frieza shocking him and Cooler as Goken grabbed his hand in anger. "You just don't know when to stop!"

Cooler was about to blast Goken only for Goku to kick Cooler away before going after him in turn. "Not this time!"

Goken squeezed Frieza's hand crushing it with his grip. "You and your brother are nothing but, heartless monsters who care about nothing but, yourselves. Even now all you can do is think of a way to destroy us." Goken tightened his grip. "Well no more!" Frieza was forced to a knee in pain as he growled in anger before unleashing more of his power which got him free.

Frieza started blasting multiple beams towards Goken who dodged them like they were nothing. "How!? How did you get this incredible power?!" Frieza soon realized it as he grew fearful. "Don't tell me! It's true isn't it!"

"No more!" Goken clenched his fists as the golden aura covered his body as he exploded. "Now you will know the horror! Frieza!"

Goken soon launched himself towards Frieza punching him in the jaw sending Frieza flying. But, Goken flew towards him grabbing him and slamming his knee into Frieza's back. Frieza cried in pain before Goken punched Frieza sending him crashing into a nearby island as he went through the earth.

Frieza would erupt as he came out of the ground while Goken glared at him. "You hate what I've done. But, you Saiyans are just as ruthless they were nothing but, killers."

"They paid for their mistakes." Goken clenched his fists. "Your just a beast."

Frieza laughed. "So I'm a beast huh? Well Mr. Super Saiyan aren't you just like me?" Goken only smiled. "So the jury's still out on that huh?"

Frieza jumped into the smoke but, Goken followed him as Frieza gritted his teeth before firing blast after blast at Goken. Goken held out his hand and without even moving launched Frieza through the air as he flew towards him and elbowed him in the jaw. Goken would soon punch Frieza in the stomach before kneeing him in the back again. Frieza soon let out a cry of anger as he unleashed a flurry of punches that Goken continued to dodge. Goken dodged each of Frieza's attacks as he soon ducked one and kneed Frieza in the jaw. Frieza jumped back as they landed on nearby pillars before Frieza fired multiple beams from his fingers as Goken dodged. Each one Goken dodged like it was nothing at all and one of the blasts caused an eruption as lava fired up from the ground.

Goken soon floated into the air as the smoke was behind him.

Frieza saw not a single one was hitting Goken whatsoever as he soon stopped firing and grew angry. "Hey! Why can't I hit you!? Just tell me!"

Goken floated there and smiled. "You didn't say please."

"Please what please!? Alright!" Frieza growled as he fired another beam. "Please!"

The beam hit Goken in the face but, it didn't even faze him. "You can destroy planets but, you can never destroy what I am friend."

Frieza shook in fear. "W-What are you!?"

"I am the warrior pure of heart and awaken by fury. I am the warrior you've heard of in legend." Goken soon powered up as the same golden aura covered his body. "I am the Super Saiyan Son Goken!"

 _ **Goken and Goku have finally ascended to the legendary warrior known as a Super Saiyan! Has Frieza and Cooler finally met their match? Find out next time in Goken the Brother Of Goku!**_

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 - Die Planet Die!

**A/N: Welcome Saiyan's, Namekian's, Frieza's, Earthlings and, Androids to Goken The Brother Of Goku Chapter 8! So just so you know I had been extremely busy at work and haven't been able to write as much but, that was months ago so. Enjoy!**

 **Goken: Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed! Also Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release!**

Chapter 8 - Die Planet! Die!

Goken floated there before charging up a ball in his right hand. **"Nova Burst!"** Goken fired the blue ki ball as Frieza would block it but, Goken appeared in his face. Goken headbutted Frieza before elbowing him in the face and tossing him over his shoulder sending Frieza slamming into the ground. Frieza let out a cry of anger flying back up towards Goken who dodged him. Frieza started throwing out a flurry of punches and kicks only Goken dodged each of them. Goken blocked another of Frieza's attacks before kicking him in the jaw and unleashing his own assault on Frieza punching him in the stomach and jaw. Goken soon blasted Frieza in the face with a ki wave sending Frieza crashing through a mountain.

Frieza flew up again as he growled in anger. "You worthless Saiyan. I'd rather have us both die than let you live."

Goken glared at him. "We'll see."

Frieza soon formed a massive red ball in his hands chuckling. "Sometimes it's the smartest not the strongest who survive. Now say goodbye to Namek!" Frieza threw the ball down into the water. "Die! Planet Die!"

The ball slammed into the water soon going through the ground and hitting the core of the planet as Goken looked on in horror. "Oh no!"

Soon an explosion erupted from the water as the planet's core was hit which caused the earth to shake and fall apart while the wind grew stronger. The ground broke open creating massive canyons and craters as the planet didn't explode immediately. There was a massive crater beneath the two warriors as lightning started to strike the area.

Frieza looked at the result angry. "Damn it. I held back too much power."

"You couldn't do it could you. Destroying us both is just another way of giving up." Goken smiled.

Frieza smiled. "I never planned on destroying us both. I can breathe in space and you can't. Once the planet goes you'll have no air left and I'll have won." He soon held up a hand. "Five minutes. You have five minutes before the planet explodes."

Goken watched as lava erupted smiling. "That's all I need. I'll have beaten you and left with my friends."

Frieza smiled. "You have no idea of my full power. I shall show you the peak of my power which is rare. No one has ever forced me to use all my power. You never had a chance to beat me!" 

"Can your body survive that much power? Cause I doubt it. Besides I won't let you have the chance to power up!" Goken charged Frieza who flew towards him.

They soon slammed into one and other as Goken elbowed Frieza in the back before kneeing him in the gut.

Frieza tried to run away from Goken who chased him. "You caused this! Now I'm not gonna let you run away!"

Goken chased Frieza before catching him and kneeing him in the stomach as he coughed up blood before Goken kicked him across the back. Frieza flew through the air before he recovered and used a ki blast ending Goken crashing into another island and into the planet. Frieza waited as he breathed heavily but, Goken came out of the ruble.

"Well looks who's back. While you were spelunking I was gathering precious energy." Frieza laughed. "You are a saiyan right? Aren't you the least bit curious as to see my full power?"

Goken spat blood out of his mouth as he cleaned the the sides of it. "You know what. Go ahead. Bring out your full power. Because, it won't matter in the end."

Frieza clenched his teeth as he began gathering energy causing his body to bulk out a bit as his energy grew more and more.

" _Goken can you hear me? It's me King Kai." When Goken didn't give an answer he tried again. "Goken I know you can hear me. You know Frieza is almost at his full power why aren't you attacking?"_

" _Because, I want him too. This is how I want it." Goken glared at Frieza. "If I beat him when he is at his best he'll never come back to haunt us. It'll be all over."_

Goken powered up again as he and Frieza were about to clash for the final battle before Frieza finished as he was at his max power. "That's better now to squash you like a bug."

"All that waiting and that's how you thank me?"

Frieza soon kneed Goken in the stomach before grabbing his head and kneeing him in the face. He then unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks hitting Goken repeatedly before Goken caught his fist and punched him in the face. Goken unleashed a flurry of punches as Frieza started blocking and dodging each attack. Soon Goken caught Frieza with a kick in the side of the face sending him crashing into the island but, Goken gave chase as he tackled him through the island. Frieza elbowed Goken in the back before kneeing him in the stomach. Frieza unleashed a flurry of punches hitting Goken in the stomach and jaw before blasting him into the ground.

Goken groaned before flying into the air slamming his elbow into Frieza's stomach making him spit up blood. Goken grabbed Frieza by the back of the neck and flew through the air dragging the tyrant with him as he would slam Frieza into Cooler who had a strike ready to end Goku. The two tyrants had been sent flying through the air crashing into a nearby mountain causing it to crumble.

Goken looked at Goku and offered a hand up which Goku took which allowed Goken to pull him up. "What do you say we switch?"

Goku nodded. "Alright. Be careful Cooler's strong."

Goken looked towards the two foes. "I'll handle it."

As the two flew back towards the Saiyan's Goku and Goken cupped there hands and in one united tone charged an attack. **"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!"** The two blue beams combined into one as it caught Cooler and Frieza in an explosion. Before the dust settled Cooler came from the smoke slamming his shoulder into Goken's stomach as they flew through the air. Goken wrapped his arm around Cooler's neck gritting his teeth driving his knee into Cooler's chest with repeated strikes. Goken managed to free himself up as he wrapped his arms around Cooler's body sending themselves into a mountain. Goken grabbed Cooler's head before driving his keen into Cooler's face before kicking him across the face. Goken flew after Cooler who was flying back through the air but, kicked Goken in the stomach before punching him in his stomach again. Cooler slammed Goken into the ground dragging the Super Saiyan along before slamming him against a hill. Cooler started firing multiple ki blasts into Goken sending him further and further into the hill and ground.

Goken came from behind Cooler and caught him in a full nelson as Cooler struggled to get free from his grip. Goken received a backwards headbutt which freed Cooler who grabbed Goken with his tail wrapping it around Goken's neck. Cooler started punching Goken in the jaw and stomach with repeated punches causing Goken to cough up blood. Cooler kneed Goken in the stomach before tossing the Saiyan through the air. Goken recovered blocking Coolers kick before grabbing Cooler's leg and punching Cooler in the face repeatedly with his left fist. Goken soon threw Cooler into the ground as he stomped onto Cooler's stomach before kicking him across the ground. Goken charged up a pair of ki balls in his hands **"Nova Grenades!"** Goken had tossed them both towards Cooler as they exploded in a massive fireball as Cooler came out of the smoke.

Cooler was breathing heavily. "Damn this saiyan! He's..He's fantastic! I've never encountered anyone like this. His strength, his speed, his skill, his power it's absolutely astonishing. How can a mere saiyan have this much power!?"

Goken floated up into the air across from Cooler. "You want to know why I'm as strong as I am?" Goken glared at Cooler who clenched his fists in anger. "It's because, your afraid. Your afraid of losing all your power and being defeated by a "mere saiyan". I'm as strong as I am because, I'm not afraid of you Cooler." Goken clenched his fists gathering energy before exploding in a golden fire. "I'm an ally to good! Nightmare to you!"

Cooler grew extremely angry as he glared at Goken. "You...damn...SAIYAN!"

Cooler created a large ball of ki in his hands as he threw it towards Goken who managed to block it only to be forced back. Goken was holding it off despite how powerful it was while Cooler watched the saiyan struggle. Goken let out a cry of anger before punching the ball of ki back through the air forcing Cooler to move out of the way. The ball flew into the air and into the cold darkness of space as it exploded in a a massive ball of light. Cooler looked back at Goken only to receive a punch right in the jaw as Goken threw a flurry of punches and kicks into Coolers stomach and jaw. Goken kneed Cooler in the stomach then axe kicked him across the back of his head sending Cooler careening into the ground as it created a crater.

Goken charged a ball of ki in each hand. "Here's what I think of your tyrannical rule!" Goken fired blast after blast into Cooler driving him further into the ground. Goken soon started charging up another attack. **"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"** Goken fired the attack sending the blue ki wave down on top of Cooler causing a massive explosion. The island below erupted as lava flew into the air as Goken just watched knowing that Cooler is still alive. Cooler had managed to escape the lava and floated up into the air as he started firing Darkness Eye Beams as Goken dodged each of them. Goken flew around as Cooler continued to fire trying to hit Goken as his anger was at an all time high. Goken flew up as Cooler dodged a kick. Cooler kneed Goken in the jaw and grabbed Goken's head kneeing him in the face before headbutting him. Cooler started punching Goken in the jaw with repeated blows as he threw Goken over his shoulder. Goken managed to recover and flew down before curving upwards going up into the air before firing a ki blast at Cooler.

Cooler kicked the blast away but, Goken kicked him in the face then in the back of the head as Goken grabbed Coolers tail. Goken started spinning as he held onto Cooler throwing him into a nearby mountain flying after him. Cooler crashed through the mountain as Goken followed after as he punched Cooler in the stomach with a great amount of force. Goken started plumbing Cooler into the ground with each punch as his ki flared. Goken kicked Cooler across the ground as Cooler slowly stood up while Goken kicked Cooler through the rocks. Goken breathed heavily as he dodged some erupting Lava as he flew into the air.

Goken looked around. "This is getting bad. The planet's tearing itself apart. I hope Goku is alright. But, either way I need to finish this fight now."

Cooler flew up and glared at Goken. "You worthless saiyan. You think that you can defeat me so easily?" Cooler breathed heavily. "Your as stupid as I first believed. Now you'll die a slow painful death!"

Goken floated there as he glared at Cooler. "No. Your not worth it." That infuriated Cooler. "Your energy levels are dropping because, you're using more energy than your body can create." Goken turned around ready to leave as he turned back to normal. "I'm tired of fighting. I'm going home. You best leave too and never come back. Because if you do." Goken looked at Cooler. "I won't be as merciful." Goken flew off looking for a ship knowing Goku would most likely have defeated Frieza.

Cooler clenched his fists. "You...worthless...pathetic...SAIYAN!" Cooler fired a massive ki wave towards Goken.

Goken dodged the attack as it missed by an inch while Goken glared at Cooler. "You FOOL!" Goken had transformed again becoming a super saiyan.

Goken flew towards Cooler and kneed him in the jaw sending Cooler flying and while he was soaring through the air he saw the Namekian dragon.

"Yes..Immortality is mine!" Cooler recovered flying towards it.

Goken saw it and gritted his teeth so he flew as fast as possible as he charged up one last attack. **"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"**

Goken's attack caught Cooler forcing him to crash down wards into the lava as he screamed in pain as the attack caused an explosion sending lava into the air.

"DAMN YOU GOKEN!"

With that Cooler was seemingly gone as Goken let out a sigh before flying through the air heading towards Goku. Goken knew Goku could handle Frieza but, he wanted to show that he had taken care of Cooler.

Goken arrived seeing Goku and Frieza floating there while the dragon balls had flown up before dispersing. "Well. Looks like a wish did happen Frieza. You and Goku are gonna finish this."

Goku looked at Goken. "Hey Goken. I'm guessing you took care of Cooler."

Goken nodded as he saw a pair of faces flying towards them. "Hey Vegeta. Kayle. Look at that. Good thing we didn't bury you two very deep." 

Vegeta laughed. "Kakarot. Okara you dogs you did it. You actually did it! Your both Super Saiyans!"

Kayle looked at Goken. "Cooler is dead." When she saw Goken nod she smiled. "Good riddance."

Frieza was shocked at what he saw. "But, that's impossible! We killed you both! You must be ghosts!"

Vegeta smiled. "Can a ghost do this! Huh Frieza!" Before Vegeta could attack Frieza he vanished.

Kayle looked at where Vegeta was. "What the?" She disappeared as well.

Goken smiled. "Have fun Goku." Goken disappeared leaving Goku and Frieza on Namek.

 **Earth**

All of the Namekians looked around in confusion as just moments before they had been dead but, now they were on earth alive.

Gohan looked around in confusion as well. "What where are we?"

"Gohan!" Bulma ran up to the young half breed. "What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure. One minute we're on Namek but, now we're here." Gohan looked at the Namekians.

Goken walked up to them. "Goku had Kami use the earth's dragon balls bring back everyone Frieza had killed. In turn the Namekian dragon balls were used sending all of us here. Leaving Goku and Frieza alone on Namek."

Gohan looked at Goken. "Uncle Goken why didn't you stay with dad?"

Goken smiled. "Goku can handle this one himself." Goken soon sat down exhausted. "I wish I had a Senzu Bean."

"Hey Okara!" Kayle had walked up towards them as Vegeta had walked into the picture she grabbed Goken and shook him. "You are going to tell me how you became a Super Saiyan!"

It took an entire Namekian year or 130 earth days the new grand elder of Namek was able to give the dragon balls use. So Dende had the dragon rise allowing him to wish Krillin back and create a new planet Namek. Sadly Goku was alive but, didn't wish to return so they would have to wait for him to return but, Goken knew Goku wouldn't be gone long. The namekians were teleported to there new home as the dragon balls went with them.

Goken put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Don't worry Gohan. Goku will be back and we'll be waiting for him."

"Okara!" Goken turned to look at Kayle. "Let's go."

Goken smiled. "Well training won't start itself." Goken walked towards Kayle. "Let's go Kayle." Goken and Kayle flew off to train as he promised to show her how to become a Super Saiyan.

 _ **And so with the tyrannical rulers defeated and the day saved Goken leaves to train with the wait for Goku's return coming. Will the earth remain in peace or will a new threat arrive? Find out next time in Goken The Brother Of Goku.**_

 **End Of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9 - Revenge Of Chilled

**A/N: Welcome back everyone Dragon Ball fans I hope you all are excited for another chapter I do want to apologize for the lack of updates here because, so much has been happening so please let me know if you enjoyed!**

 **Goken: Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed! Also Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release!**

"Hey it's me Goku!" - Speech

" _Hey it's me Goku!"_ \- Thought

" **Hey It's me Goku!" -** Attack

" _ **Hey it's me Goku!"**_ \- Narration

Chapter 9 - Revenge Of Chilled

 _Many Years Ago_

"Lord Chilled your uncle has destroyed Planet Vegeta." Salza had kneeled before his leader.

Lord Chilled simply rolled his eyes. "Yes very impressive killing a bunch of worthless monkeys. Well anyone would be able to do that."

Salza stood up showing that they were tracking two space pods. "We are tracking two lone pods. We are ready to destroy them if you'd like."

"No. Leave them be." Chilled paid no mind to it.

"But, why my lord?"

"Because, if he and my father are going to conquer every planet in this galaxy and let two lone beings escape. That's their problem." Chilled sat back as the planet exploded in a flash of light.

 _Present Day_

Salza kneels before Chilled. "My lord your uncle and father have been..killed."

Chilled raised a brow. "Oh? And who are responsible for this?"

"It was a pair of..Saiyans.."

Chilled stood up. "Well I believe I should pay these Saiyans a visit."

 _Earth_

Out in the woods near a river Krillin was stirring food that had been prepared in a pot while Goken was busy catching fish.

"I'm glad your mom let you come out on this trip with us Gohan." Krillin looked at the small boy. "Kinda thought Kayle would've come with us. But, then again she does nothing but, train."

"Well mom thought it would be good for me to spend some time with my uncle since dad is still gone." Gohan looked at the river. "But, doesn't surprise me she hasn't come with us."

Oolong looked at him. "Don't worry Gohan your dads coming back soon hopefully."

Goken came out of the water with a massive fish in his hand as he wiped the water from his face. "Gotcha big guy."

There was a strange noise as Gohan looked around. "Did you two hear that?"

Krillin saw someone behind Gohan. "Gohan watch out!" He was hit on the back of the neck knocking him unconscious.

"Krillin!" Soon a large hand grabbed him by the head and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey look what I caught me." Dore squeezed Gohan's head.

Salza sat on a rock looking at the pot of food. "Well this food is detestable."

Oolong was cowering. "Goken we could use your help!"

Neiz looked at Oolong. "Well first lets." He raised his hand until he was blasted from behind.

When they looked to see who did it Goken stood there lowering his hand. "Now I'm gonna ask you to let my nephew go and leave. Now."

Salza tossed the pot aside standing up. "Well well well. You must be the monkey we're looking for."

Goken popped his knuckles and neck. "Who the hell are you?"

In unison in some kinda strange dance which felt familiar said. "We are Lord Chilled's Ultimate Fighting Force!"

Goken raised a brow in confusion. "I am getting the strangest feeling of dejavu right now."

Goken was brought out of his stupor as Salza and Neiz charged him as Goken ducked and dodged around them. Goken fired a ball of ki hitting Dore making him release Gohan before Goken leapt over a kick from Salza. Goken landed on his hands before spinning around kicking Salza and Neiz aside before leaping up onto his feet and firing two balls of ki hitting them both.

They were knocked back but, suddenly looked shocked. "Oh lord Chilled! We have this situation completely under control!"

"It took us three months to get here I am not waiting on the ship." Goken turned to see someone who looked familiar.

"Frieza!" Goken gritted his teeth.

Salza laughed. "You think this is Frieza? No he is Lord Chilled."

Chilled looked at Goken in annoyance. "So this is one of the monkey's who killed my father and uncle. How underwhelming."

Goken raised a brow. "Wait? Uncle and Father? Then you're."

"Yes. Frieza was my father and Cooler was my uncle. Well they were till you and your brother killed them both." Chilled's ki flared covering him in a purple aura.

Goken got into a ready stance. "They were heartless monsters who cared about themselves. They didn't care who they killed if it meant getting what they wanted."

Chilled raised a hand and a ball of ki formed. "Then let's see if your as strong as I believe you to be."

Chilled fired the ball of ki but, Goken knocked it aside. "Kaioken!" Goken was covered in the red aura of the energy multiplier.

Chilled raised a brow in confusion. "Kaio-what?"

Goken punched him in the jaw and kicked Chilled in the stomach before unleashing a flurry of punches. Goken ducked as Salza tried to attack him while his back was turned, but Goken kicked him aside.

Chilled looked to see something coming towards them. "Oh is that your nephew?"

Goken looked behind him. "Yeah..Why?"

"Ima kill it."

"Don't you do it."

"Ima do it."

"Don't you do it!" Chilled fired a ball of ki towards Gohan but, Goken flew up covering Gohan. "Damn it!" The ball hit him right in his back as the two fell into the waterfall disappearing.

Chilled looked down into the lake below. "I want you three to lay waste to this forest. I wish to make sure he is dead."

Salza and the others bowed. "Of course Lord Chilled."

Luckily for Goken he was helped into a nearby cave thanks to Gohan that way they would be safe.

Gohan laid Goken down who winced in pain. "Don't worry Uncle we'll be safe here."

Unfortunately that notion was short lived as Salza, Dore and, Neiz began firing ki blasts all over the forest. The destruction caused some animals to take shelter with the two saiyans as Goken laid his head on a deer's side.

Once they finished Chilled floated down. "Where's the body?"

Salza looked at Chilled. "Well my lord it appears he was obliterated with much of the forest."

Chilled crossed his arms. "Well I won't believe that until I see a body. Now."

The three took off searching for the Saiyan but, unknown to them Krillin and, Oolong were sneaking on the ground.

"I think I found something!" Krillin saw it was a cave entrance that was blocked. "Gohan! Goken you in there!?"

"Krillin I'm so glad its you! We need help moving these rocks my Uncles really hurt we need help!" Gohan looked back at Goken who laid there.

Krillin and Oolong started moving the rocks out of the way as Gohan pushed a few from his side until the entrance was cleared.

Once the entrance was cleared Krillin ran in and kneeled next to Goken making sure he's alive. "Alright Gohan fly to Korin's tower and get some Senzu Beans for Goken. We don't have much time. I'll stay here with Goken."

Gohan nodded. "Right." Gohan looked at Goken. "Don't worry Uncle I'll be back soon."

Gohan ran out of the cave before flying off keeping his power level hidden so he doesn't alert the scouters. Gohan flew through the air from the night till dawn in hopes of getting to Korin's tower where he could get some Senzu Beans. Thankfully for him he reached Korin's tower by morning as he flew up the tower.

Korin looked to see the young half breed. "Oh Gohan it's nice to see you."

"Korin do you have any Senzu Beans my Uncle needs help." Gohan landed as Korin tossed him the bag.

"I owe Goken so consider us even. Oh." Korin gave Gohan one more. "Just in case."

Gohan smiled. "Thank's Korin!"

Gohan flew off heading back to give his uncle a Senzu Bean in order to give them a fighting chance against Chilled. Back at the cave Krillin woke up and saw it was morning and looked over to see Goken was still alive just asleep.

Krillin looked outside the cave. _"Come on Gohan I'm not sure how much longer Goken can last."_

Gohan flew through the air only to be caught by Dore who grabbed him by the head. "Look what I caught."

Salza laughed. "Well if it isn't the little monkey. Where were you flying off to huh? Flying to help your Uncle?"

Dore squeezed Gohan's head almost making it look like it was about to pop until a ki blast nailed him in the back making him release Gohan. "Who the hell did that?"

They all looked to see Piccolo floating there as Salza looked confused. "A Namek? Why in the world is he here?"

Neiz looked at Salza. "Frieza and Cooler blew it up."

Salza mentally kicked himself. "Oh right."

Dore gritted his teeth. "It doesn't matter where he came from I'm gonna annihilate him!"

Piccolo removed his turban dropping it. "Not likely."

Dore charged forward and attempted to punch his arm through Piccolo's body but, all he punched through was the fabric of Piccolo's cape. Piccolo appeared above him driving his elbow into the top of Dore's head sending him into the ground.

Piccolo dodged around Neiz and Salza's attacks. "Gohan! Go get those Senzu Beans to Goken and hurry!"

Gohan nodded. "Right! I'll be back soon Piccolo!" Gohan flew off heading to give his Uncle the Senzu Beans.

Dore pulled his arm out of the cloak. "I got him!" Dore flew after Gohan hoping to catch up.

Piccolo kicked Neiz and Salza away before firing a ki blast towards Neiz who's head retreated into his body dodging it before popping back out. "Ha you missed!"

Salza knew he wasn't trying to hit Neiz. "You idiot he was aiming for Dore!"

Dore looked behind him seeing the attack and tried to lose but, it continued to follow him while Gohan watched. Dore turned around and tried to block it as it slammed into his hands only it was in vein as Dore was obliterated.

Neiz gritted his teeth as his hands were covered in a purple electric like energy before he fired the energy at Piccolo engulfing him in it like a trap. "Gottcha!"

Salza smiled as they floated over. "Excellent work. I'll go after the kid." Salza flew after Gohan.

Neiz looked at Piccolo licking his chops. "Deep fried Namek how yummy."

Piccolo screamed until he smirked. "Gottcha bitch." Piccolo grabbed Neiz by the scouter which in turn caused that same electric energy to engulf him and cook him completely.

Piccolo fired a few ki blasts towards Salza who stopped knocking them away. "Nict try Namek."

Piccolo appeared in front of Salza kicking him in the stomach as Slaza tried to attack back but, Piccolo kicked him away. Salza started firing multiple ki blasts only for Piccolo to dodge around them with ease as Salza flew down into the forest with Piccolo following beside him. Piccolo launched his arm out smashing through a tree but, Salza dodged it landing on a tree branch. Salza used his ki to create an energy blade over his forearm he charged Piccolo slashing across his chest. Salza only hit Piccolo's gi top as he swung for Piccolo's head.

Piccolo dodged around as Salza's attacks as he cut down trees around them as Piccolo was backed against a tree. "It's over for you Namek!"Salza tried to slash Piccolo again only for Piccolo to catch his arm. "Who are you!?"

Piccolo kicked Salza into the air before floating up after him. "My name is Piccolo and you should never have come to this planet."

"Salza!" Salza and Piccolo looked to see Chilled had arrived. "Leave him to me!" A beam of ki pierced Piccolo's chest.

Meanwhile Gohan had arrived at the cave landing on the ground rushing inside. "Krillin! I'm here with the Senzu Beans!" Gohan nealed beside Goken.

Krillin looked at the young half saiyan. "Okay now let's get Goken back on his feet."

Before Gohan could grab a Senzu a beam destroyed the small bag as Salza laughed. "I saw you risking your life for those and I figured they were important."

Krillin looked at Gohan clenching his fists. "Gohan stay back!" Krillin charged Salza only it didn't end well as he was outmatched.

Gohan remembered the one in his belt. "Wait! I still have this one!" Gohan pulled out the last Senzu Bean handing it to Goken. "Here Uncle eat up."

Goken ate the Senzu Bean and swallowed it as his body began to heal and his energy returned to him.

Krillin was sent into flying into the side of the hill as Gohan watched. "Krillin!" Gohan looked at Salza gritting his teeth. "Why you!"

Gohan launched towards Salza only to be kicked aside before walking towards the cave. "Now to deal the finishing blow."

Soon Salza's scouter flared as he stopped in his tracks. "What..who's power level is that!? The only one left in the cave is they dying saiyan and the pig." Salza slowly started to realize it. "It's impossible...could it be...the Legendary Super Saiyan!?" Suddenly his scouter blew up as he looked at the cave seeing Goken standing there.

Goken glared at Salza. "Alright I don't appreciate you beating on my friends or family."

"Then would he count as friend or family?" Goken looked up to see Chilled holding a beaten Piccolo by the belt. "I'm gonna guess friend considering."

Goken clenched his fists. "Put him down!"

"If you say so." Chilled threw Piccolo aside before blasting him with another ki blast.

Goken watched Piccolo get sent flying through the air crashing into the ground. "Piccolo!" Goken glared at Chilled as Salza tried to punch him in the jaw having no effect. "This ends now!" Goken unleashed his power sending Salza flying back before Goken fired a ki blast sending Salza into a nearby hillside.

As rocks started to be ripped up out of the earth Goken came crashing through one punching Chilled in the jaw. Goken spin kicked Chilled back before unleashing a flurry of punches to Chilled's stomach and chest.

Chilled caught both Goken's arms. "Ah! I see how you handled my Father and Uncle so easily!"

The two flew down as they went into a lake where Chilled kicked Goken in the stomach before punching him across the face.

Near a waterfall the two came out of the water as Chilled landed on a rock in front of the fall while Goken landed across from him. "And that is the history of my family."

"Wow..I'm sorry about your grandpa."

"Oh don't get me started again."

"Well I know if I have a kid I'll try hard to be a better parent."

"No it's my Father's fault. Pissing and moaning if he didn't own every galaxy." Chilled smiled. "See there is a difference between he and I. He likes to talk and..I don't." Chilled started to unleash his full power as Goken watched in shock as Chilled's power rose up to an amazing extent. "Today you die."

Chilled charged Goken punching him across the jaw, sending him into a mountain side before kicking Goken through the mountain itself. Goken jumped into the Kaioken x20 firing multiple ki blasts towards Chilled as they exploded on contact. Chilled came out of the smoke elbowing Goken in the chest which caused him to spit up blood. Chilled blasted Goken into the ground before driving a foot down into Goken's stomach before kicking him across the ground. Goken skidded across the ground as his gi was torn apart and he separated the ground as he stopped separating the nearby lake. Goken slowly floated up breathing heavily as he jumped back into the Kaioken x20 cupping his hands.

Goken fired a kamehameha towards Chilled who took it full force as he smirked before blasting Goken into a mountain.

Goken was beat and Chilled knew it as he floated over and grabbed Goken by the throat. "Oh no you can't die yet. I want you to watch as I turn this planet to dust. Then you have my permission to die." Chilled threw Goken aside.

Goken slammed onto the ground rolling to a stop as he slowly opened his eyes. "Goku..I wasn't strong enough..I let everyone down.." Goken saw a hurt bird slowly taking it into his hands getting onto his knees. "I can't fail..I can't let them die. I won't..I won't let them down!" Goken was able to stand as he let out a cry of rage as something changed his hair began standing upright while changing color.

He screamed with all his might as his eyes changed while a golden aura enveloped his body as he had changed into the Legendary Super Saiyan, while lifting his hand out as his aura healed the bird. "I won't fail while I have people counting on me!"

The bird flew past Chilled who looked down at Goken in astonishment. "This is it. The power you used to kill my Father and Uncle. Well don't I'll-!" Chilled raised his hand prepared to destroy the earth.

Goken vanished appearing behind Chilled grabbing his arm. "You're just as heartless as Cooler and Frizea! You don't care about anybody but, yourself! Even now, all you can think about is how to destroy me!" Chilled ripped his arm away and punched Goken in the stomach having no effect. "Well now you'll suffer the same fate as them!"

Goken kicked Chilled across the face before unleashing multiple punches and kicks into Chilled's stomach and jaw. Goken grabbed Chilled's tail and started punching him repeatedly in the jaw and stomach. Goken threw Chilled into the ground before stomping down on Chilled's stomach as he pulled him out of the ground. Goken punched Chilled in the stomach sending him through the air while floating up into the air.

Goken glared at Chilled. "Now get off my planet!"

Chilled spat out blood before blasting Goken point blank with a ki ball only it didn't affect him but, Goken looked up.

"I can't be on a planet if there is no planet!" Chilled created a giant ball of destruction in his hand.

Chilled threw it down towards Goken who cupped his hands. **"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"**

Goken fired a Super Kamehameha into the destruction ball before it could get near the ground as Chilled watched in shock. The ball was being pushed back as Chilled tried to stop it pushing back against it, but was unable to stop it. Chilled was soon consumed by both the destruction ball and the Super Kamehameha which then erupted in a massive explosion.

Goken stood there huffing as he reverted back to normal falling over laying there. "It's over.."

Krillin and Gohan managed to make it over to Goken as Krillin sighed. "Thank goodness. You had me worried there."

Oolong came out of hiding. "Is it over?"

Salza came out of the rubble disheveled and beaten. "You fools think it's over! Ha! Now you die here!"

Suddenly a beam pierced his chest as he fell over dead as it turns out Piccolo was still alive and was the one who killed Salza. "Now..it's over.."

Goken was able to sit up as he huffed while looking towards the sky. _"Goku..I promise I'll keep everyone safe till you get back. I swear."_

 _ **After a harrowing battle against another sinister foe Goken must try to keep the world safe for a little longer until Goku returns. But, unknown to the Saiyan warrior a sister plot continues to burrow what could this plan be? Tune in next time to the Goken The Brother Of Goku.**_

 **End Of Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you all are excited that this story is not dead! I have just been busy also I have been playing tons of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 which has given me new ideas and also a question for you guys, Do you want me to do some Dragon Ball Heroes like content after the Super story is done? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Mysterious Fighter

**A/N: Welcome back Saiyans, Namekians, Human's, Frieza's, Kai's, and Magical Dragon's summoned from seven mystical balls that must be collected in order to do ANYTHING back to Goken The Brother Of Goku Chapter 10 I hope everyone is excited for another chapter as much as I am! But I have been thinking about it and I'm not sure if I should include Super Saiyan 4 and 5 because it is hard to make its implementation make sense.**

 **Goken: Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it! Also Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and, Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama! Please support the official release!**

"Hey it's me Goku!" - Speech

" _Hey it's me Goku!"_ \- Thought

" **Hey It's me Goku!" -** Attack

" _ **Hey it's me Goku!"**_ \- Narration

Chapter 10 - The Mystery Fighter

" _ **Last time on Goken The Brother Of Goku Chilled the son of Cooler came to Earth seeking to destroy Goku and Goken for defeating his father and uncle but thanks to Goken reawakening the Super Saiyan transformation he was able to fend off the tyrannical offspring. Now Goken and the others await the return of Goku from deep space but there seems to be more at play. What could possibly happen now? Find out right now!"**_

 _3 Years After The Battle Of Namek_

 _Capsule Corp Headquarters_

Goken had come by Capsule Corps to see if Bulma had finished the gravity room he had requested she make and thankfully she did.

Bulma sighed. "Honestly Goken I can't understand why you made me make this. I have better things to do ya know."

Goken chuckled. "Sorry Bulma I just thought this would be a great way for me to train while Goku is away. Besides, Kayle might like it too."

Bulma raised a brow. "Speaking of which, how are things going with her anyway?"

Goken placed his hands behind his head. "Really good actually. She seems to have adjusted to life on earth pretty well."

"Well at least you two are getting along much better than before. Besides you two do make a cute couple." Bulma elbowed Goken in the side jokingly.

Goken chuckled. "Well..she was the one who suggested it first."

Speaking of the female saiyan Kayle had arrived landing beside Goken. "Oh hello Bulma."

"Hi Kayle good to see you." Bulma noticed something interesting a small child was in Kayle's arms. "Uh..Kayle? Who's that?"

Kayle looked at Bulma with a genuine smile. "This is our daughter Cauri."

Bulma's jaw would've hit the ground if it could. "You two..have..a daughter!?"

Goken chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. Kinda funny huh."

Bulma smiled nonetheless. "Well congratulations. Uh how old is she?"

Kayle looked at Cauri with a smile. "She's only three but I can feel her inherent power that lays deep inside her."

Goken laughed as Cauri reached for him and Kayle handed the small girl to her father who held her. "She's going to be strong I'm sure of it." Kayle smiled.

That's when they saw a Capsule Corp ship come crashing down meaning a certain Saiyan Prince has returned to earth.

Vegeta left the ship to be met by Yamcha of all people. "Hey you got a lot of nerve coming back here."

Vegeta looked at him in annoyance. "I don't believe I know who you are."

Yamcha looked at Vegeta in confusion before getting serious again. "We fought when you came to earth!"

"No Kayle and I fought Okara and Kakarot. Nappa fought everyone else except for the one killed by a Saiba…" Vegeta realized that it was Yamcha and started laughing.

Yamcha glared at Vegeta in a ready stance. "Oh yeah? I dare ya to come over here and laugh at me." Vegeta got in Yamcha's face and slowly laughed making Yamcha quiver in fear. "Yeah, see how we can laugh together.."

"Vegeta I suggest backing off." Goken, Kayle and Bulma had walked over to see if Vegeta did come back.

Vegeta looked at Goken and Kayle. "Well this truly is a surprise to see you have settled down Kayle. Especially with Okara of all people hahaha then again you always did prefer strong men after all."

Kayle looked at Vegeta. "Well being on Earth has shown me a few things. It isn't so bad once you get used to it." Kayle took her daughter form Goken when he handed her back.

Vegeta noticed the small child. "Well well looks like the Saiyan race has another edition added to it."

Bulma walked past the others. "Okay I think someone should say it." Bulma poked Vegeta in the chest before walking off. "You come with me."

Vegeta looked at her confused. "What why?"

Bulma looked back at him. "Because, you need a bath. I could smell you all the way from east city."

Vegeta started mumbling under his breath following Bulma as Goken laughed. "Well never thought I'd see that."

Kayle looked at Goken. "Well Saiyan men do have a preference for strong women."

Goken thought about it for a second. "I guess you're right. Never thought about it that way before."

It wasn't long before Krillin showed up and Bulma had started washing Vegeta's armor and suit laying out a fresh set of clothes.

Krillin sat back. "So Vegeta came back huh? Surprised he hasn't tried to kill anyone."

Goken looked at Krillin as he played with Cauri. "Well I guess being away for awhile may have calmed him down a bit."

Kayle leaned against the railing. "Vegeta may sometimes be...well...is a complete ass, but he can be a genuinely nice guy. When he wants to be.."

Goken scoffed. "Doesn't show it much does he."

"Like I said." Goken watched as Krillin was playing with Cauri who was laughing.

It wasn't much longer till Vegeta finished his shower and dressed in a pink shirt with the words **"Badman"** on the back which made Goken laugh.

Before anything else could happen Vegeta punched the table. "Son of a bitch!"

Goken looked off to the skies. "I sense it too. How could it be possible?"

Krillin looked at Goken. "What's wrong Goken?"

Goken gritted his teeth. "I thought we finished the fight on Namek but, Cooler and Frieza are still alive!"

Krillin grew fearful. "W-What?! But, I thought you and Goku beat those guys!?"

Goken clenched his fists. "I guess we didn't. Damn it."

Kayle took Cauri picking her up as she walked to Bulma's mother. "Mrs. Briefs, can you watch Cauri for us please?"

Mrs. Briefs took the saiyan baby who yawned seemingly tired from playing. "Of course I'll keep an eye on her for you."

Kayle smiled. "Thank you." Kayle walked back to Goken. "Let's go before they get a chance to hurt anyone."

Goken nodded looking at Krillin and Yamcha. "We'll need all the help we can get you guys."

Krillin nodded. "Alright. I'm with you."

With that Goken, Vegeta, Kayle, Krillin and Yamcha flew off towards Goken leading the way to where he feels they'll be landing. Bulma wasn't going to be left out so she took a chopper that she had to follow after them. Goken and the others flew through the air finding themselves in a desert-like area with plenty of rock formations.

Goken landed looking around as did the others. "If I'm right this is where they'll be I think anyway."

Vegeta and Kayle landed next as Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Damn it Okara, how is it you and Kakarot didn't finish off Frieza and Cooler on Namek?" Vegeta glared over at Goken.

"They're a lot tougher than we imagined." Goken looked over to see Piccolo walking towards them.

"Despite what we may have believed Frieza and his brother were more formidable than we originally thought." Piccolo crossed his arms in thought. "Even still. It took everything you and Goku had just to defeat them before right?"

Goken nodded his head. "Yeah it did. They were extremely tough despite achieving Super Saiyan we barely managed to defeat them at all."

"Which means we may not be able to stop them even now." Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest.

Gohan and the others arrived as Goken looked towards the sky seeing a large ship coming in for a landing. "They're here!"

The large ship landed quite a bit away from the Z Fighters clearing out a couple of rock formations in the process. Once the ship landed Frieza and Cooler stepped out of the ship with some clear cybornetics that held them together keeping them alive.

A large being walked out behind the two brothers their father King Cold. "So this is earth hmm?" King Cold looked around examining the planet they landed on. "Just as expected its a pathetic pile of dirt."

Frieza crossed his arms. "Yes and soon it will be nothing but ash once I destroy Goku and his pathetic brother for what they've done to us." Frieza clenched his fist in anger.

"On that little brother we agree." Cooler looked over to the soldiers they brought with them. "Well men it's time we lay waste to this pathetic planet."

The soldiers started to fly into the air but suddenly they were cut down by an unforeseen force making the soldiers bodies fall down to the earth.

"What the hell?" King Cold was confused by what could've done something like that.

Two figures landed across from the three tyrants, one a teenage male with short lavender hair with a sword on his back. The second a teenage girl wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a red jacket as she had black hair tied into a ponytail.

The male assailant sheathed a sword onto his back. "So you must be Frieza and Cooler."

"Looks like we're going to kill you." The young woman crossed her arms.

King Cold laughed. "I'm sorry but did you say you're going to kill us?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do." The young man said smiling.

Cooler laughed. "Oh please a pair of worthless weaklings like you two are nothing but ants waiting to be squished. Unless you have a pair of Super Saiyans I don't think you'll be doing anything."

Frieza laughs lightly. "Soldiers waste these two wreched weaklings!"

The soldiers that the cold family brought charged the two only for the young male teen to cut them down with his sword. While the female teen hit each of them with palm strikes to their chests and once they finished all of Frieza's troops fell but one.

That soldier's armor fell to pieces. "How did.." He was cut off as Frieza stabbed his hand through the soldiers body. "Lord Frieza…" The last soldier fell dead.

The young teen female smiled. "Well Cooler if you're looking for a pair of Super Saiyans..we can fit the description." She smiled.

Cooler laughed. "Oh please you really expect me to believe that?"

The two teens clenched their fists as they started to gather energy making the ground beneath them shake as their hair started to spike and change into a gold color. Soon they let out a cry of power as they had transformed into Super Saiyans as they glared at Cooler and Frieza.

King Cold was shocked to say the least. "So that's what a Super Saiyan looks like hmm?"

 _ **Back With The Z Fighters**_

Goken's eyes widened in shock. "That power it's just like when Goku and I transformed on Namek. But, that can't be right, their energy feels different."

"That's impossible. Vegeta, Kakarot, Cauri, You and I are the only Saiyans left. How is it possible for there to be more?" Kayle looked towards the two mysterious Saiyan's.

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. _"There are other Saiyans out there who have achieved the legend, how is that possible!?"_

 _ **Back At Frieza's Landing**_

Frieza was shaking as was Cooler as they stared into those emerald eyes the same eyes Goku and Goken had on Namek.

The young teen female laughed a little. "Well we were telling the truth. Since this won't matter my name is Cauri and this is Trunks. We're here to kill you both."

"That's right. Unless you two leave this planet and never return." Trunks crossed his arms.

"NO! NO! THERE WILL BE NO SAIYANS ALIVE IN MY EMPIRE!" Frieza created a massive ball of energy and threw it towards the planet out of anger.

"Frieza you know the planet can't handle that much energy now we're leaving." King Cold turned to walk back into the ship with Cooler as Frieza watched the ball slowly sink into the ground.

But he became shocked as the ball of energy was being lifted up off the ground revealing that Trunks had caught it with just one hand. Cauri had appeared above them and cupped her hands, " **Nova Cannon!** "

A beam of purple ki flew from her cupped hands towards the ship catching Cooler in the blast as it exploded while King Cold was thrown back. "Cooler no!"

Frieza threw a ball of ki at the death ball causing it to explode but Trunks was safe as he held his palms out towards Frieza firing a ki blast towards him. Frieza leapt into the air dodging it. But when he looked up Trunks came down with his sword and sliced Frieza in half before absolutely cutting him to ribbons. Trunks finished him with a blast of ki while the Z Fighters were all shocked at what they'd seen.

Cauri landed in front of King Cold who was shocked watching his sons be killed so swiftly. "Say hello to Hell for me." She blasted him with one hand obliterating him completely.

The two changed back as they flew towards the Z fighters as Cauri looked at them. "Hey guys! If you are waiting for Goku we can show you where to wait!"

Goken looked at the others. "They know where Goku will be and they dealt with Frieza and Cooler. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we can trust them."

Krillin looked at Goken. "Are you serious!?"

Kayle looked at Goken. "You sure that's the best idea?"

Goken nodded. "Yes. I think we can."

Goken flew with the two teens while the others were hesitant but followed after as they flew a few miles out into the wasteland before landing. "So we can trust you two right?"

Trunks nodded pulling out a capsule. "Yes I promise you can trust us." Trunks tossed the capsule to the ground making a small fridge appear. "Don't worry we're not your enemy we were hoping to talk to you and Goku when he gets here."

Goken crossed his arms. "Alright I don't know why but I trust you two."

Cauri crossed her arms looking away from Goken. "Good. Because, you should." She flew off to sit on a small rock formation. 

Goken was confused. "Did I do something to make her upset?"

Trunks looked at him. "It's complicated. It'll make sense when we talk after Goku makes it back to earth."

Goken looked over at Cauri as she sat there turned away from the others. _"Hmm..Something about her feels..familiar."_

Hours passed while the Z Fighters waited for Goku to finally return to earth and while they were waiting Goken looked over at the teenage girl sitting there with her back continuously against him.

Soon Trunks's alarm went off and he stood up. "Okay guys Goku should be landing any second now!" Trunks walked over to Goken. "Hey Goken, do you think you can come with us when we talk to Goku?"

Goken tilted his head confused. "Uh? Sure?"

Goken looked up as a pod similar to the ones Kayle and Vegeta landed on Earth with came crashing down to earth creating a crater.

The pod opened and Goku came out looking towards the others. "Guys I hope I made it in time before Frieza and Cooler made it!" Goku saw his friends happy to see him and they weren't hurt. "You guys are okay!" Goku floated up out of the crater landing in front of everyone.

Goken walked over and hugged Goku. "Glad you finally made it back." Goku had hugged back before they separated. "I can tell you haven't relaxed in training."

Goku nodded crossing his arms. "Yup. I can tell you've been training too. You've got a lot stronger since I last saw you."

Trunks and Cauri walked over to the two Saiyans. "Goku listen we need to speak to both of you in private."

Goku raised a brow confused looking at Goken who nodded before he looked back at the two strangers. "Sure."

The four of them flew off into the distance in order to talk leaving the others behind so the four of them could be alone.

"Thanks for coming with us." Trunks and the others landed.

"Well we appreciate you guys dealing with Frieza and Cooler. I doubt I could handle the two of them on my own." Goken crossed his arms.

"Well it would be difficult to do it alone. We felt there'd be no choice but to step in." Cauri said, crossing her arms.

"Well even if you didn't I'd have made my move." Goku smiled but saw Goken his arms with a curious look. "What?"

"How exactly would you do that if your two hours behind him?"

"Well I would've used a new technique that I learned. Instant Transmission." Goku smiled.

"Well you are teaching me that." Goken looked at the two. "Okay so who exactly are you two?"

Cauri looked at them. "This is going to sound crazy. But this is Trunks and we're..from 20 years in the future."

"20 years?" Goku seemed surprised.

"But more importantly. Can you two turn into Super Saiyans?" Trunks and Cauri seemed serious.

"Yeah. Before I couldn't control it but now I can do it at will." Goku then gathered his energy turning into a Super Saiyan as, Goku looked at Goken. "What about you Goken?"

Goken nodded. "Yeah I've trained hard enough to do it at will." Goken turned into a Super Saiyan as well as the two brothers were engulfed in that golden aura.

Cauri and Trunks seemed amazed looking upon the original two Super Saiyans as Trunks smiled. "I forgot what it looks like on the outside. Now we'll show you ours." The two transformed into Super Saiyans themselves.

 _ **Back With The Z Fighters**_

Krillin looked shocked. "Woah! Did you guys see that?! They just changed!"

Gohan looked on in awe. "My dad and uncle became Super Saiyans!"

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger as Yamcha and Tien were shocked. "It's amazing how could they have that much power!?"

Kayle looked at Vegeta. "It's impossible. You. me, Goku, Goken, Gohan and Cauri are the only Saiyans left. How could there be two more?"

 _ **Back with Goku and Goken**_

Trunks unsheathed his sword and went to strike Goku who didn't move confusing the young Saiyan. "Why didn't you evade?"

Goku smiled. "I searched your feelings and knew neither of you would attack us."

Cauri clenched her fists. "Fine but this time we won't stop."

Goku held up his finger concentrating his energy into it as Trunks started to slash at him only for Goku to block it with his finger. Cauri launched herself at Goken only for her punches and kicks to be blocked with just Goken's hand. Cauri tried her hardest to hit him but Goken kept blocking her attacks before he caught her hand.

Trunks kept slashing until Goku blocked his last attack so he and Cauri backed off. "Yup. Just as mom said. You're both amazing." The four of them reverted back.

Trunks sheathed his sword as Cauri smiled looking down slightly. "Yeah she was right.." Cauri lost her smile and looked at them. "Listen this is gonna sound crazy but..Trunks is Vegeta's son."

Goku and Goken were taken back. "What!? Vegeta's your dad!? Who would've thought Vegeta being a father!?"

Goken shook his head regaining his senses. "Okay. So Vegeta's a father huh. As stubborn as he is, I'm amazed that he finally settled down."

Trunks seemed to blush a bit. "Well actually my mom said it was more of a passion kinda thing."

Goku looked at them. "But who's your mom? Do we know her or will we meet her?"

Cauri looked at him. "It's Bulma."

Goku and Goken fell over in pure shock. "WHAT!? It's Bulma!?"

The two stood up and Goken looked over at Cauri. "Well then what about you?"

Cauri looked down. "You..have a kid right?" Goken nodded. "Well..that's me."

"Wait, you mean?"

"Yes..I'm Cauri..your daughter. You and mom died fighting the androids along with everyone else three years from now. Gohan was the only one to survive and thirteen years later the androids finally killed him too." Cauri crossed her arms. "Bulma told me all about how much I meant to you two and finally meeting you..feels nice. To finally see you two again."

Goken placed a hand on her shoulder as Cauri looked up at him, seeing a smile. "Well if you're here and a Super Saiyan then what Kayle said about you is true. I know if your mother was over here and hearing this she'd be just as proud as I am."

Cauri smiled and hugged Goken who returned it. "I just..I miss you both so much.."

Goken smiled. "Remember we're always with you no matter what."

Cauri backed up. "Your right. I just have to remember what I am. I'm a Saiyan and I won't quit."

Goku looked at Trunks. "What about me? Do I die fighting the androids?"

Trunks looked at Goku shaking his head. "No. You die by a virus that attacks the heart and you don't make it to the fight."

Goku seemed frustrated at this. "I can't believe this. What a waste. Taken out by a stupid heart virus."

Trunks and Cauri seemed surprised by this. "You mean after what we've told you you still want to fight the androids?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah."

"Well you two should know that Dr. Gero made them the mastermind behind the red ribbon army remember him?" Trunks looked at Goken and Goku.

"Yeah we beat him when we were just kids. But we hadn't seen him in years. Why turn up now?" Goken rubbed his chin.

"You thought you did the right thing but leaving him alive ends up costing us our lives. Three years from now on May 12th Southeast of South City at 10 am is when the androids will be awoken. That's when they'll turn on Gero and destroy everything. But to keep that virus from killing you Goku, my mom made this antidote." Trunks handed him a small vial of purple liquid.

"Alright. So we have three years to prepare for these androids. Which means we need to start training." Goken looked at Cauri and Trunks. "Don't worry we'll keep you two a secret but we'll tell the others about the androids."

"Thank you. Please be careful. Both of you." Cauri and Trunks flew off.

"We will. Good luck!" Goku and Goken waved at them then Goken looked at Goku. "Let's get back to the others."

"Right." Goku and Goken returned to the others.

The two Saiyans landed while the others ran towards them. "Where'd those two go?"

That's when they saw the two flying up in a machine as they waved goodbye before suddenly vanishing and Bulma pointed out something interesting. "They seemed to be waving at me and Kayle but why?"

Goken turned around. "Not sure. But we have bigger problems right now."

Krillin looked at Goken. "What do you mean?"

Goken crossed his arms. "Three years from now Southeast of South City on May 12th at 10 AM a pair of Androids created by Dr. Gero will be unleashed and all of us except Gohan will die." The others were shocked and shaking from what Goken just said. "So we have three years to prepare to fight these androids and stop them from killing everyone."

Piccolo looked at Goken. "So we have three years and if we aren't ready we'll die." 

"Yeah. Which means we can't waste any time." Goken remembered something. "Oh Goku didn't you say you learned a new technique while you were gone?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah. It's called Instant Transmission. The way it works is I focus on someone's energy and I can transport myself there. So let's see..who to go to first." Goku thought for a second. "I got it." In a literal instant Goku vanished then reappeared. "Not bad huh?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Neat trick it's just super speed."

Goku adjusted a set of glasses over his eyes. "Recognize these?"

Yamcha looked and realized it. "Those are master Roshi's?! But Kame House is miles away from here!"

Tien looked at Goku. "Goku, how exactly did you escape planet Namek? King Kai told us there was no way you survived the explosion?"

Goku thought back. "Oh yeah. I managed to find Frieza's ship but it was in bad shape despite my best efforts. The ship wasn't going anywhere but I found another ship."

Vegeta realized how he could find another ship. "It must've belonged to the Ginyu force."

Goku nodded. "Yeah I was able to get inside before it was too late. I didn't have enough time to plot a course for Earth so I just punched it. I was light years away from Namek and I had no idea where I was going. I ended up landing on the planet Yardrat, thankfully the locals were very friendly probably because I could eat just as much as them. Anyway they helped me recover and repaired my ship so I was finally able to make it home."

Tien looked at Goku and Goken. "So we have three years to train and prepare for the androids huh."

Bulma looked at them all. "Why don't we just gather the Dragon Balls and find where Gero is and stop him from activating the androids?"

Vegeta groaned. "If we did that it would take too long and be too late!"

Goken looked at Bulma. "I hate to say this but I agree with Vegeta. We need to be prepared for the androids above all else if we are to destroy them before they do anything here. Besides Gero hasn't really done anything yet so we have no reason to attack him."

Piccolo looked at the others. "So we have three years to prepare. We shouldn't waste anymore time we'll meet at the island near South City in three years at 9 AM. Good luck everyone."

With that being said they all left to go and train in order to prepare for the androids as Goken and Kayle trained together, Goku, Piccolo and Gohan began training together as well while the others did their own style of training.

 _Goken and Kayle's Home_

Goken and Kayle were training extensively as they have just three years to prepare so they continued to dodge and block each others attacks.

Kayle groaned as Goken blocked another attack. "Damn it! Goken stop holding back! Fight me as a Super Saiyan!"

Goken looked at Kayle. "Are you sure?"

Kayle powered up to max. "Do it now!"

Goken started to gather his energy as he let out a cry of power as his hair started to change to that golden color while his eyes changed becoming the emerald green. Without warning Goken let out a roar of fury as he had transformed as a Super Saiyan as the golden aura engulfed his body.

Kayle gritted her teeth. "Good. Now let's do this!"

Kayle charged Goken and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that Goken easily dodged and blocked without much effort. Goken grabbed her arms before headbutting her and tossing her around before kicking her into the ground.

Goken landed as Kayle pulled herself up. "Come on Kayle you know you can't win."

Kayle gritted her teeth. "I. Don't. Care!" Kayle gathered her energy. "I! Will! Surpass! All of you!" Kayle's energy rose higher and higher. **"Phoenix Cannon!"** Kayle fired a blast of energy at Goken.

Goken cupped his hands. _"She wants me to be serious..fine."_ Goken's energy gathered in his hands. **"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!"** Goken fired his own attack as the two beams clashed and Goken's overpowered Kayle's attack as she was engulfed in the blast.

" _I'm...still not strong enough..even now..he out classes me...why...why can't I grow stronger…"_ Flashes of when she came to Earth flooded her mind. _"Even when I first came to Earth he still outclassed me..a Saiyan Elite who was able to keep up with Prince Vegeta...yet he beat me and even defeated Cooler where I failed..I won't..I won't let myself become weak..I will fight through! I will become stronger! I will become a SUPER SAIYAN!"_

In a fiery explosion of power Kayle let out a cry of anger as her power shot higher and higher until it finally exploded in a golden fiery aura.

Goken watched in awe. "Has she.."

" _ **Has Kayle broken through the barrier holding her back? With the androids arrival three years away and the Z Fighters all vigorously preparing for the battle ahead will it be enough to stop the terror coming? Find out next time on Goken The Brother Of Goku!"**_

 **End Of Chapter 10**


End file.
